Till Death Does Us Part – Chapter II
by writestories315
Summary: This is the second chapter of the …Till Death Does Us Part Series. This time Harm and Mac have to face some consequences of their actions. To Be Or Not To Be that's still the question here, too.
1. Chapter 1

Title – …Till Death Does Us Part – Chapter II

Authors' Names – Carol and Michi or Michi and Carol

E-mail – Carol at Writestories315@yahoo.com and 

Michi at catherinebellfan@gmx.de or mp111275@yahoo.de  

Rating – PG 

Spoilers – Takes place during season 9.  Harm is with the CIA and Mattie doesn't exist. 

Disclaimer – "I'm still waiting for the day, where I can say, this is all mine.  Yeah right, dream on. JAG belongs to DPB, CBS and Paramount – or did I miss something. Carol?"- Michi   "I refuse to stop dreaming.  There will come a day…damn it.  As God as my witness…..oh, wait wrong movie.  No not mine." - Carol

Summary – This is the second chapter of the …Till Death Does Us Part Series.  This time Harm and Mac have to face some consequences of their actions. To Be Or Not To Be that's still the question here, too. 

Author's Notes- (it's like a small book)

1.  Please note we have decided to use AP (author's privilege).  Therefore we have adjusted the JAG timeline to fit our FF…..enjoy the changes.  Also we are not doctors, nor do we play any on TV.

2. Dr. Watermann and Dr. Harvey have spoke and ran several test on their patients Michi and Carol. The doctors have decided that there is an evil-gene and both of these women are in possession of it. The gene in them somehow has mutated and is causing them to become completely evil. The doctors have recommended that both Michi and Carol stop reading How to Be a Villain by Neil Zawacki, start watching Disney and eat large amounts of chocolate. Since the doctors recommended this no one has heard from Dr. Watermann and Dr. Harvey. Bwa-ha-ha-ha!!!!

3.  Y'all are sure Michi and I are insane.  Well, we are.  Michi, as usual you are so much fun to work with and I'm little worried about our next collaboration…in a good way.  Fun, late nights on the weekends, chocolate, and Pepsi helped create this FF.  I hope everyone enjoys it. – Smiles - Carol

4. Carol…Your Highness…My Master, I do have to repeat myself. It once again was a pleasure working with you. Can't believe that you still allow me to be the gum under your shoe. So let's find more chocolate, much more chocolate and keep the CV's and MV's coming. Guys, I hope you all will enjoy this one, just like we did – Michi

5. We want to give a huge thanks for Kay beta-reading this.  Thank you so much for helping out, you're one of the best.

6. Just in case you can't remember TTDUP Chapter 1 go visit it at FanFiction.net 

7. Feedback is like always welcome. Good or bad, we want to know…

8. And before we forget… to all of you, who read our latest story called "Till Death Does Us Part – Epilogue", well let's just say, it never happened. We have so much more planned for our heroes.   In case you're wondering   (read all comments after 'The End' we like to have fun)

***************************************************************************

…Till Death Does Us Part Chapter II – Part 1/26 

Sunday November 30

9:15 AM

'Just keep it up; eventually the pain will go away,' Mac thought to herself as she pounded the payment.  She'd been running since her breakdown in the kitchen two hours ago.  All the muscles in her body hurt, but none as much as her heart.

She rounded the corner of the street and found herself in front of her building.  She glanced up to her bedroom window and decided to take another lap around the building and maybe into the park across the street.  She started to move towards the street when her cell phone rang.

"MacKenzie," she said breathlessly into the device.

{"Colonel.  Are you okay?"  AJ asked with worry in his voice.}

Mac started to pace so her muscles wouldn't cramp on her.  "Sorry, Sir, you caught me in the middle of my run.  Is there something I can do for you?"

{"I need you to get to JAG, ASAP," he told her.}

"Yes, Sir," Mac responded as she heard the phone click off.

JAG

9:30 AM

Mac walked into the bullpen in time to see the admiral walking out of the kitchen with two coffee mugs in hand.  "Fifteen minutes, Colonel."  AJ smiled. 

"Sorry, Sir.  I hit every red light," Mac greeted him.

"That's fine, Mac.  The SECNAV and I need to speak with you," AJ said leading both of them into his office.

The SECNAV was looking out the office window when Mac and AJ entered the room.  "I love this view, AJ."

"Thank you, Mr. Secretary, I like it, too."  AJ handed Sheffield a mug of coffee.

Sheffield turned to Mac.  "Colonel MacKenzie, I hope we didn't wake you this morning."

"No, Sir.  I was already up," Mac reported to him.

He carefully took in her appearance pressed uniform, minimal make-up and wet hair.  "You're hair is wet."

"I was out running, Sir."

Sheffield sat down in a chair and motioned for Mac to AJ to sit in the small grouping of chairs in front of AJ's desk.  "Running is one hobby I've never been able to get into."

Mac glanced at AJ wondering why she was there. Sheffield noticed the glance and smiled at her.  "Don't worry, Colonel, we're not here to discuss workouts.  How do you feel about Italy?"

"Italy, Sir?"  Mac questioned.

"Yes, Italy.  It's a peninsula in Europe surrounded by the Med," Sheffield jokingly explained.

Mac chuckled softly.  "The few times I've been there I've enjoyed it, Sir."

"Captain Hallworth, the head of JAG ops in Naples has decided to take some personal time.  His wife has been diagnosed with an inoperable brain tumor," AJ explained.

"We want you to replace him," Sheffield finished.

Mac couldn't hide her shock and surprise as she looked at the two men.  "Me, Sirs?"

"Yes, you've proven yourself as an assist to this office as Chief of Staff and you did very well when you served as a judge," AJ proudly stated.

"I've spent the last few days reviewing your record and case files.  Even with this last event that occurred with the CIA, you've proven you can handle any situation," Sheffield told her.

Mac remained silent as the two men looked briefly at each other.  "What are you thinking, Mac?"  AJ asked.

"I'm in shock, Sir," Mac honestly told them.

"This position is a great door opener for future command post's and puts you on a fast track for promotion," AJ stated.

Sheffield took a sip of his coffee.  "We don't want to pressure you, Colonel.  But we need a decision."

"By when, Sir?" Mac asked wondering about her future.

Sheffield looked at his watch.  "Within the hour."

Mac shook her head.  

AJ glanced at her wondering again what she thinking about.  "Mac, you don't have to do this."

"I'll do it, Sir," Mac informed them.  "When am I needed in Italy?"

"Tuesday, Hallworth will introduce you to the staff and get you acclimated to the operations of the office.  Then after a week he'll be handing it over to you," AJ explained.

"How long will I be stationed there, Sir?" Mac asked.

"Six months to a year.  Mrs. Hallworth's doctor said she has about six months to live." AJ said as Mac shook her head as a million thoughts ran in her head.  "I'll call in Lt. Sims to assist you in any way needed.  Hand over your cases to Turner and Roberts tomorrow during the staff meeting and I'll have Coates get you're flight information."

"Thank you, Sir.  Permission to be dismissed?"  Mac asked.

AJ bit back a grin.  "Granted."

Mac snapped to attention and left the office.

Sheffield smiled as he watched Mac leave.  "AJ, you've got great personnel.  I think she's going to do fine in Italy."

AJ grinned in agreement and tried to ignore the alarm bell ringing in his head about Mac's quick decision.  "I know she's going to do fine."

Mac walked into her office and flopped down into her chair.  "You life isn't an earthquake, it's a damn minefield in an earthquake."  

End Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

…Till Death Does Us Part Chapter II – Part 2/26 

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information 

Monday December 1

Mac's Apartment

11:23 PM

Mac carefully surveyed her apartment.  She had left JAG at 7:06 and was taking care of last minute things.  Harriet has promised to take care of some of Mac's bills and other odds and ends.  Mac walked into the kitchen, and started going though some papers on the kitchen table.  Her thoughts were wrapped around the busy day she had as she organized the sheets.  

Yesterday she spent the majority of the day writing notes and figuring out who would get what cases.  She also packed up some of her office to be shipped to her new office in Naples.  Harriet promised to pack the rest and she also said she would have it ready for her return, even if it meant kicking someone out of her office.

Today she spent time handing out those cases, addressing any problems, and getting a hold of last minute witnesses to place them on the proper list.  That took her till about lunch where Harriet had organized a quick goodbye lunch in her honor.  Mac really didn't have the time for it, but Harriet always had a way to talk people into doing things.

After the lunch she was off to the Pentagon to deal with her transfer.  All the papers were in order, but there was of course some red tape.  Once she was able to leave the Pentagon she had personal errands to attend to.  Like calling Chloe and Uncle Matt to tell them the news, both took it fairly well.  Chloe asked if she could visit, and Mac told her she would talk to Martha.

Once she thought she was done with her errands she started to drive home to finish her packing, but Bud called because there was a problem with a case she handed over.  So she rushed back to JAG and dealt with the problem, which wasn't as big as it seemed.  After finally finishing up there and getting her orders approved by the admiral, Coates handed Mac her travel itinerary and she was out the door.

Her hands fell upon the annulment papers and she pushed aside any and all feelings associated with those papers.  She grabbed a pad of paper and wrote a quick note.  Then she reached for an envelope and placed Harm's address on it, placed the papers and note into the envelope and sealed it.  

"How could you forget this, MacKenzie?"  Mac cursed herself.  "He'll just have to deal with it."  Mac placed the envelope next to her carry on bag.  She would drop it in the mail before the cab picked her up at 4:35 for her 6:45 flight out of Dulles.  Mac thanked her lucky stars it wasn't a military flight. The longer they were, the worse they were.

(2 weeks later)

Monday December 15

Harm's Apartment

10:23 PM

Harm swung open his apartment door and tried not to drop anything, yet.  Over his shoulder was his duffel bag, a carry on bag on the floor, and his hands were overflowing with two packages and what looked like thousands of bills.  He sighed heavily as he made it into the apartment, the duffle and carry on making it into a pile on the floor as the bills, letter, and packages fell across the counter top.   

"It's good to be home," he muttered to himself before walking back and closing the door, then locking it.

As he walked back to the counter top of the island his stomach began to talk to him.  He opened his fridge to find the light illuminate some moldy bread, something that was now a very good science experiment, water, apple juice, and some beer.  Grabbing a beer he picked up the phone and dialed for some Chinese food.  Luckily for him the place knew him and would deliver without costing him an arm and a leg for coming to this part of town, and so late at night.

Once the food was ordered, he proceeded to go thought the mail.  There was a package from his mother and his grandmother.  He opened them, pleased to see they were Christmas packages and he made a mental note to go shopping this weekend for them and a few others.  He started to go though the letters; there were a few early Christmas cards. Another one was from Renee. She, Cyrus, and the twins were doing fine and everything was perfect.

"Perfect, for her."  Harm smiled as he looked at the picture of the twin girls; oddly enough they looked like Cyrus with their black hair.

He piled the bills into one pile and was about to start on a few more envelopes when there was a knock at the door.  He looked thought the peephole, grinned, and opened it.  "Hey, Hank."

"Hey, Mr. Rabb.  It will be $12.34. How ya' doing?"  Hank asked as he handed Harm the bag of Chinese food.

"Good.  You?"  Harm asked the college kid as he reached for his wallet and pulled out 20 dollars. 

"Great.  I saw you on ZNN.  That was a pretty cool thing you did with that plane.  Are they going to give you an award or something?"

Harm grimaced as Hank took the money.  "Or something. Keep the change, Hank."

"Thanks, Mr. Rabb.  Have a good night," Hank said as he walked down the hallway.

Harm closed the door and moved back to the island as he tried to force Hank's words out of his head.  "Yeah, the CIA was nice enough to can my six for that stunt."

Harm started to eat his late dinner as he flipped through the Flight magazine in front of him.  When he finished reading the magazine he placed it off to side to reveal another letter.  He turned the envelope over to reveal Mac's handwriting.  His heart stopped as he looked at his name written across the front.

His fingers felt the paper inside the sealed envelope and he wondered what she wrote that would be this thick.  His mind then started to scream at him for leaving that night….for leaving her.  He dropped the envelope and walked into the living room with his box of Chicken and Broccoli.  

As he sat on the couch trying to focus on dinner and how glad he was home, he kept finding himself glancing at the envelope from Mac. He tried to wish the letter away, but then he also wished it was Mac on the stool over there and not a letter on the table.

After a few minutes he finally gave up and walked back over to the counter top.  He picked the envelope up and started to pull at the corner, but stopped.  

"Not now."  He then took the envelope and opened his desk drawer.  He looked at the envelope again and sighed, before he tossed it into the drawer.

"She's probably just yelling at me anyways," he muttered as he walked back to his dinner, holding back the fear in is body about the letter.

End Part 2 


	3. Chapter 3

…Till Death Does Us Part Chapter II – Part 3/26 

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information 

Tuesday December 16

11:45 AM

JAG – Naples, Italy

Mac sat in her new office working on some case files when her yeoman, Petty Officer Lois Banker, buzzed her.

Mac's hand hit the talk button on the phone.  "Yes, Petty Officer."

"Ma'am, there is a gentlemen here to see you," Lois said with a mild stumble in her voice.

Mac looked at her door wondering who was behind the closed oak.  "Gentleman?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Does he have an appointment?"  Mac asked as she closed the case file.

Lois took a second to answer.  "No, Ma'am.  He say's he's a friend."

Mac sighed.  "Send him in."

"Yes, Ma'am."  Lois compiled before she hung up her phone.

A few seconds later Mac's office door opened and Clayton Webb walked in.  Mac looked up at him and felt her anger at him grow. She glanced at Lois who was standing by the door.  "Thank you, Petty Officer," Mac politely said as Clay smiled at the young girl.

"You look good behind that desk, Mac."  Clay grinned.

Mac looked up at him.  "How's the nose?"

His smile fell from his face.  "Good, I can finally breathe again."

"Should have hit you harder," Mac muttered.

Clay took it upon himself to sit down in a chair in front of her desk and watch her.  Mac folded her arms in front of her chest.  "If you're here to borrow people from my office, the answer is no."

"I'm not here to borrow anyone."

"Good," Mac snapped.  "Then tell me why you are here."

"I'm here to make amends," Clay stated.

"Apology accepted, you can leave now," Mac told him in her no nonsense voice.

"Let me take you out to lunch."

"No."

"Sarah, please.  I want to talk to you."

Mac sighed knowing he wasn't going to go away.  "About what?"

"Us."

"I'll make this conversation quick.  There is no us, and there never will be an us."

"Mac, one lunch and then I am out of your life forever," Clay pleaded.

Mac thought over his words.  She picked up her phone and waited for Lois to answer.  "Do I have anyone stopping by in the next hour? ....... Okay.  I'm going to head out for lunch; I'll have my cell phone with me in case anything happens."

She hung up the phone.  "You have one hour."

Clay grinned as he stood up.  "Great.  I know this great little café just a few blocks away. We can walk there, it's a nice day."

Mac stood up and grabbed her coat and cover.  "Don't make me regret this."

12:32 PM

Café Gambrinus

Mac and Clay had just finished their lunch in the small café.  They shared basic small talk about nothing at all, and Mac was just waiting for Clay to drop his news.

"I'm on a mission," Clay announced to her as they were enjoying dessert.

"That's nice," Mac calmly said before taking a bite of the sweet chocolate.

Clay looked deeply at her.  "I'll be gone for a while."

"Clay, why are you telling me this?"

"I just want to know, is there a chance at all for us?"

Mac tried not to laugh at him.  "No, Clay, there isn't.  I'm not sure there was ever a chance for an us at all."

"Do you love him?"

"Who?"  Mac asked, hoping Clay wouldn't bring up Harm's name.

"Harm."

"Clay, I'm not here to discuss Harm or you for that matter," Mac stated before finishing her coffee.  "If you want me to wish you luck on your mission I will, but don't ask me to answer questions about a relationship that wasn't going anywhere."

Clay thought for a few seconds about her words.  He wondered if the relationship she mentioned was his or Harm's.  "Can we at least be friends?"

"How about acquaintances?"  Mac suggested.

Clay reluctantly shook his head knowing he would never be more to Mac.  Mac finished her coffee.  "I need to get back to the office."

Clay stood up, as did Mac.  "Yeah.  Do you like it here?"

"I do." Mac smiled.  "It's just what I needed."

"Mac, I don't know if it means much.  But I'm proud of you getting this command." Clay kindly told her.

Mac gave him a sweet smile as they walked to the door of the café.  "Thanks, Clay, and good luck on you mission."

"Thanks, Mac," Clay said as she walked down the street towards the JAG office and out of his personal life.

"Mac, wait!" Clay called after her as he quickly walked towards her.

"What is it, Clay?" Mac stopped and asked a little bit annoyed.

"Please, have dinner with me tonight."

"No."

"Come on Sarah, one last dinner before I'm out of your life," Clay begged.

"You said that already about lunch, and you are still here."

"Please."

"Okay. When and where?"

"I'll pick you up at 7:00 pm."

"No, just tell me when and where, and I'll be there."

Clay gave her the information she needed and she walked back to her office. 

Clay watched her and smiled.  'It's not over yet, Sarah. It's not over yet.' He thought before he turned around and walked back to his hotel. 

End Part 3


	4. Chapter 4

…Till Death Does Us Part Chapter II – Part 4/26 

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information 

Sunday December 21

7:12 PM

Ronald Regan National Airport

Harm smiled, as he stood in baggage claim glad to be home, but also a little bit sad that his visit with his mother and Frank was over.  Since he was no longer employed, he decided to take a small trip to visit his mom and break the news to her. He had to admit, she handled it very well, and it only took Frank five minutes before he offered Harm a job. The offer was declined, unless he couldn't find a job in two months. He would have spent Christmas with them in California, but they were going to be spending the holiday in Hawaii.  He decided it was time to get back to DC. 

Harm picked up his bag and started to walk out of the area until he heard his name.  He turned around and tried not to grimace as he watched Clayton Webb approach him.

"Clay."  Harm said in his usual tone.

"How are you, Harm?"  Clay asked as the two men walked towards the exit.

"I'm fine."

"Still unemployed?"

"You didn't happen to have anything to do with that, did you?"  Harm asked.

Clay laughed.  "I don't have that much pull.  Besides I've been in Italy for the past few weeks."

"Italy.  What's in Italy?"  Harm asked wondering what Clay was working on.

"Sarah," Clay answered.

"Mac's in Italy." Harm repeated 

Clay looked at Harm and knew there was story there.  "Yeah, she's running JAG down in Naples."

"Wow," Harm said in a surprised tone.  "How's she doing?"

Clay ginned as they walked outside.  "Fine.  I think Italy agrees with her, she's more beautiful then ever."

Harm didn't say anything, he just shook his head.

"We spent time together discussing our relationship," Clay told Harm, trying to pry some emotion out of the man.

"Well, good luck there, Clay," Harm stated, throwing Clay off stride.

Clay decided to make one last ditch effort.  "We talked about our future."

Harm heard enough and decided it was time to leave. "I've got to get home and try to find a job.  I'll see you around, Clay." 

"See ya, Harm," Clay said as Harm quickly walked towards the parking deck.  Once Harm was out of ear shot Clay reflected on the conversations he had with Mac and the one with Harm.  "What the hell happened between the two of you?"

Not even trying to answer Clay walked towards pick-up, where he was sure the limo was waiting for him.

End Part 4

************************************************************************************************

Michi –That was short.

Carol – Yeah, they're going to tell us that.

Michi – Should we say we're sorry?

Carol – Probably.  I hear play-ground rules are nice.

Michi – Okay, ready?

Carol – Sure.

Michi – We need to smile, too.

Carol – I got my braces off last year, damn teeth cost me 5 grand.  Trust me I'll smile. 

Michi and Carol – Hey, guys.  We're sorry this chapter was so short.  Please forgive us.  We'll try to make the next one a little longer. (both sigh heavily)

Michi – Think it worked?

Carol – I don't know.  I've suddenly got this weird sick-to-my-stomach feeling now.

Michi – (very concerned) Are you okay?

Carol – Yeah…..I think so… I'm not use to this being nice thing.  It scares me.

Michi – I'm sure you'll be fine in a few minutes.

Carol – Do they have a pill or drug for this?   I don't like it.

Michi – (in a very calm and soothing voice) Don't worry, you'll be fine.  Just think about the next few chapters.  Okay, just focus on the plan and go to your happy place. Remember, they're going to see a Harm that they've never seen before.

Carol – (takes some deep relaxing breaths) Okay, I'm better now. The feeling is gone and is now replaced with the evilness.

Michi – Good. 

Carol – I like my happy place.

Michi – I like it, too.  (Starts whistling a tune we all know and love.)


	5. Chapter 5

…Till Death Does Us Part Chapter II – Part 5/26 

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information 

Monday December 22

7:23 PM

Roberts Residence

"I'm so glad you could join us for dinner, Sir," Harriet said as she and Harm cleared the table form the remains of dinner.

"It's Harm, Harriet.  I'm not in the Navy anymore."  Harm smiled at her.

"Have you heard from Colonel MacKenzie?"  Bud asked as he and Little AJ walked back into the room to help.

"No, but I'm sure she's fine."  Harm handed Harriet a plate from the table.

"We actually got a package from her today in the mail, Bud.  I must have forgotten to tell you," Harriet informed her husband. "She wrote a little note and said she's going to try to request a transfer for me.  It seems the office manger needs some organization training."

Bud grinned and he was about to say something when the doorbell rang.  

"Can I get it, Daddy?"  AJ asked.

"Look out the window first," Bud said as AJ bounced towards the door.

Harriet smiled.  "He loves talking to people."

"It's Uncle AJ," AJ stated as he opened the door.

Bud gave Harriet a nervous look and walked into the entryway to greet their CO.  Harriet glanced at Harm as Bud left the room.  

"He's not going to bite you, Harm," Harriet said.

"He might if he's given the chance," Harm muttered as Harriet pulled him into the entryway.

Harm and Harriet walked into the living room where Little AJ was showing his Uncle the tree and gifts.  "These are for Jimmy, but I don't think he's going to be able to unwrap them."  AJ informed the older man.

"Probably not, AJ," AJ said with a smile at the young boy's enthusiasm.  He turned around to greet Harriet and was somewhat surprised to see Harm standing there too.  "Harriet this is a very nice tree."

"Thank you, Sir." Harriet smiled.

"Harm," AJ said as he tried to test the waters with Harm.

"AJ," Harm said back, smiling to himself for not saying 'Sir'.

Harriet glanced at Bud who was still surprised to find Chegwidden at their house.  She was about to ask why he was there, but noticed Bud was holding a case file.  She smiled as she realized he must have overheard Harriet telling Bud about Harm coming over for dinner and he decided to stop by.

"Sir, we were just going to have some coffee. Would you like a cup?"  Bud asked.

"That would be nice, Bud.  Thank you."  AJ politely accepted.

 "Great, we'll get that coffee." Harriet smiled, holding her hand out for Little AJ to take.  

Little AJ looked up and took his mom's hand, even though he wanted to stay and talk to his uncles.  Bud looked at the two men and thought they might want some time to discuss something.  

"I'm going to check on Jimmy," Bud told them before he left the room.

AJ and Harm were silent for a few minutes.  "So, Harm, what are you doing now?"

"Updating my resume, AJ.  You?"

"Planning a damn wedding.  I swear Meredith wants the strangest things at the reception,"  AJ muttered.  "Any prospects for a job?"

"I've got a few interviews around town and even the DA's office." 

"Why don't you stop by JAG tomorrow? I can see if there is anything I can do,"  AJ offered.

Harm gave AJ an odd look.  "You think there might be something."

"There might be.  I've been down one attorney for seven months now and my Chief of Staff is now running JAG in Italy."  AJ informed Harm.

Harm thought for a second.  "What time should I arrive for my appointment, Sir?"

AJ almost grinned.  "How about 1100?  We'll discuss everything then."

"Sounds fine," Harm said as Harriet walked into the room with a tray of coffee, and AJ next to her, with the sugar and milk.

Tuesday December 23

11:34

JAG

Harm had arrived on time and AJ wasted no time offering Harm his job back.  It did take some minor coaxing on AJ's part, but Harm quickly accepted the offer.  They also addressed some other problems between the two of them.

"It's going to be hard for awhile.  Some of the staff is still buried under the Imes case and we're still low one attorney," AJ told Harm.

Harm glanced at AJ.  "Any chance one will be issued to us, Sir?"

AJ dryly chucked. "I've been asking for one since May.  With my luck, now that you're back, they won't issue us one at all."

"How about the training program?"  Harm asked about.

"The SECNAV has decided to have them start in some of the smaller offices.  Something about not throwing them to the wolves," AJ explained to Harm.  "You can start back tomorrow."

"Yes, Sir," Harm happily said.

"You'll be moving, temporarily, into Colonel MacKenzie's office.  I'll ask Lt. Sims to finish moving her stuff out," AJ told Harm.  He glanced at Harm and noticed a mildly odd look on his face.   "Is there a problem with that?

"No, Sir."  Harm responded.

AJ decided to press the issue.  "Was there something that happened between you and Colonel MacKenzie I should know about?"

"No, Sir."  Harm lied.

"Once she returns we'll relocate you to another office."  

"When will she be returning, Sir?"

"In six months to a year."

Harm shook his head, hoping that would be enough time for them to overcome their past.  "Will there be anything else, Sir?"

"No, Commander, that will be all.  Report back here at 0800 sharp for your cases.  Dismissed," AJ proudly said to Harm.

"Aye, aye, Sir," Harm said as he snapped to attention.  Then he left the office.

As he walked out of the office Jen looked at him and Harm grinned.  Jen was jumping up and down inside at the thought that Harm was back in the office.  Harm walked out of the office and waited outside the elevator.  When the doors opened, he walked in, hit the button and watched the door close. As he did, a smile grew across his face and he started to softly hum and sing a familiar tune to himself.  

"In the Navy, yes you can sail the seven seas. In the Navy, yes you can put your mind at ease. In the Navy, come on now people, make a stand. They want you! They want you! They want you as a new recruit!" 

AJ stopped as he passed by the elevator shaft when he heard a familiar tune.  "Who knew, Rabb knew that one."

End Part 5


	6. Chapter 6

…Till Death Does Us Part Chapter II – Part 6/26 

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information 

January 21

1:03 PM

JAG Italy

Mac sat at her desk and finished yet another ginger ale.  Her stomach was bothering her again; she felt nauseous since had gotten up this morning.  "Damn stress, is going to kill me," Mac muttered to herself.

She was about to get up when Lois knocked on the open door.  "Ma'am, you're one o'clock appointment is here."

Mac smiled as she remembered who her one o'clock appointment was.  "Send him in, Lois."

Lois nodded and let the man enter the office.  Mac stood at attention and he laughed.  "I'm on vacation, Mac, at ease."

Mac laughed with him.  "I'm sorry, Admiral.  How are you?"

"I'm great.  It's nice to be back in Italy." AJ smiled as he looked around her office.  "Not as big as mine, but nice view."

"It's a nice office, Sir."  Mac smiled until she heard a raised voice from the bullpen.  "Sometimes."

"One of yours?"  AJ asked as another voice joined the first one.

Mac shook her head.  "Sir, I want to apologize for any time in the past eight years were I caused you undo stress during any and all of my cases."

AJ chuckled.  "Apology accepted."

"Please have a seat, Sir.  It will only take me a minute to deal with them," Mac said to him before she left the office.

AJ sat and laughed at the idea of Mac having to deal with some of the same things he had to deal with.

Mac groaned to herself as she walked out of her office.  "I swear I'm going to have them duel at each other at twenty paces one day."

She walked into the bullpen area as she thought about the two young people. Lt. Gale Martin and Doug Rogers were both going to be great lawyers one day. They only had one minor problem, they argued too much when they worked their cases, especially when they worked together.

"Attention on deck!"  Lois barked as Mac approached the bullpen.

All activity in the bullpen stopped and everyone snapped to attention.  Mac strode directly in front of the Rogers and Marin.  "Do we have a problem, Lieutenants?"

"No, Ma'am," they both responded.

"Are you sure?  Because it certainly didn't sound that way to me," Mac stated to them.

Rogers decided to cover their butts.  "We were discussing the case, Ma'am.  And I guess our words grew heated."

"Grew heated?"

"Yes, Ma'am. It won't happen again," Martin replied.

Mac looked at both of them and decided not to deal with it.  "If it happens again, both of you will find yourselves in the Artic.  Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes, Ma'am," they both replied.

"Good and next time you have a discussion save it till you're inside your offices," Mac added before she walked back into her office, leaving the berated officers standing there to contemplate her words.

AJ smiled as Mac entered her office.  "Sounds like you have your hands full."

"Yes, Sir.  I just." Mac stopped in mid-sentence, as she felt a little lightheaded.

"Mac?"  AJ asked as he stood up to look at her.

Mac opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.  She stared blankly at him as the color from her face drained.  Her eyes slowly shut and her knees weakened.  AJ watched as she started to faint, quickly moving to her and helping to guide her to the ground.

End Part 6


	7. Chapter 7

…Till Death Does Us Part Chapter II – Part 7/26 

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information 

Lois watched from her desk and ran into the office.  "What can I do, Sir?"

"Call a medic," AJ instructed as he laid Mac on the floor, unsnapping her tie, undoing the first few buttons of her top, and unbuttoning her jacket.

Lois ran to her phone and called the first aid medic who was stationed in the building. Once she was done talking to him she went back into the office.  "He'll be up in a minute, Sir." 

"Good," AJ said.

"What happened, Sir?"  Lois asked as she glanced at her unconscious CO.

"I don't know.  She walked back in and started to say something when she collapsed."  

The medic came through the door with his first aid kit.  "What happened?"

"She fainted," AJ told the medic. 

The medic looked at AJ then went into his bag and pulled out some smelling salts.  He waved them in front of Mac's nose.  After a few passes, Mac moaned and he stopped.  "Come on, Colonel, time to wake up."

Mac slowly opened her eyes and looked at AJ with confusion.  "What happened?"

"You passed out, Mac," AJ told her.

Mac tried to sit up, but the medic and AJ held her down.  "I'm fine."

"I'll be the judge of that, Ma'am," the medic replied as he pulled out a piece of equipment and started to check Mac's vitals.  

"Can I at least sit up?"  Mac asked as he finished looking in her eyes with the small pen light.

"Slowly," He instructed.

Mac slowly sat up and only mildly felt dizzy.  

The medic checked her blood pressure.  "It's a little high."

Mac resisted the urge to inform him about her job.  "I'm fine."

"Ma'am, has this happened to you before?"  The medic asked.

"No," Mac told him.

"What about yesterday, Ma'am?"  Lois asked.

"Yesterday?"  AJ said, looking at Lois then Mac.

"I didn't pass out," Mac told Lois.

"No, but you did get light headed, and you told me it's been happening on and off for the past few days," Lois told the small group.

The medic looked at Mac.  "Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to go to base hospital and have the doctors check you out."

"I'm fine and I," Mac started to say.

"I'm pulling rank, Colonel," AJ said in his authoritative voice.  "You're going to follow his orders."

Mac bit her tongue. "Yes, Sir."

2:34 PM

Base Hospital

Mac sat on the edge of the hospital bed waiting for the doctor to return with the results of a few routine tests.  

AJ walked into the room with a tray from the cafeteria.  "They didn't have much of a choice. Tuna salad or turkey sandwich?"

Mac looked at both.  "Turkey."

AJ handed her the sandwich and a bottle of juice.  "Has the doctor come back yet?"

"Not yet, Sir," Mac said in between bites of her sandwich.  "You don't need to stay, Sir.  He's just going to come back and tell me I need to eat better and not let the stress get to me."

"Then I'll wait and hear it from him."  AJ pointed at her sandwich.  "Eat, Colonel."

"Yes, Sir."  Mac chuckled.

They ate in relative silence till Mac asked, "So who's watching JAG while you're on vacation, Sir?"

"Turner, I thought he might do a good job watching the place."  

"He probably will," Mac said before she finished her sandwich and juice.  She placed them on the small table.  "I hate hospitals."

"I'm sure the doctor will return in a while," AJ said trying to calm Mac's nerves or was it to calm his.

As if on cue the doctor walked into the room.  "Colonel, Sir, I'm sorry it took so long.  Our lab has a tendency to work slow around lunch time," Captain Chapman said to them.

AJ looked at Mac.  "Do you want me to leave?"

"No, Sir.  I've already told you what he's going to say," Mac stated.

Chapman looked at Mac with mild surprise.  "So you know?" 

"I should eat better and try not to let the stress get to me," Mac told him.

"And the rest?"

"The rest?"  Mac asked him.

"That you're pregnant."

End Part 7


	8. Chapter 8

…Till Death Does Us Part Chapter II – Part 8/26 

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information 

Mac stared at him.  "I'm what?"

"Pregnant, probably less then ten weeks.  I would like to do an ultrasound just to be on the safe side," Chapman told her.

Mac continued to stare at him.  "I'm pregnant."

"I take it this wasn't planned?"  Chapman asked.

Mac let out a dry chuckle.  "Nothing in my life is planned, Captain."

AJ stared at Mac with shock on his face.  "Mac, are you okay?"

"I don't think so, Sir," Mac told him honestly.

Chapman looked at Mac.  "Colonel, I would really to do the ultrasound now.  It will give us a better estimate of the age of the fetus."

"Okay," Mac said as the words started to sink into her.

"Let me just get the portable," Chapman said before he left the room.

AJ stood up from the chair next to the head of the bed.  "I'll just be outside."

"Sir, I would like you to stay.  I think I'm going to need some help on this one," Mac almost pleaded.

AJ looked at her face and could tell she was scared.  "Of course, Mac.  But I think for the rest of the day you should call me AJ.  Somehow I don't think you're CO should be here."

Mac chuckled.  "Thanks, AJ."

AJ sat back down and gave Mac an encouraging smile. 

Chapman entered the room again with a handheld ultrasound and a nurse.  "Just lay back, Colonel."

Mac laid back on the bed and the nurse pulled up Mac's shirt around her waist, putting some clear gel on her stomach.  Chapman then pressed the small wand over the area searching for the tiny baby.  

"Bingo."   Chapman smiled.  

The nurse looked at the small screen.  "About eight weeks."

Chapman looked closer at the small black and white grouping.  "Eight weeks."  He hit a button on the side of the screen and removed the wand from Mac's stomach.  

The nurse wiped off Mac's stomach and helped Mac sit up.  Chapman showed the screen to Mac.  "I know this is hard to see.  But that mass right there is your baby."

Mac looked closely at the screen.  "Wow."

"I'm going to have the nurse print this out for you.  Have you had any morning sickness?"  Chapman asked as handed the ultrasound to the nurse and she left the room

"I've felt nauseous, but nothing else," Mac told him.

Chapman took out his prescription pad and wrote on it.  "This is a prescription for vitamins.  I want you to come for monthly check-ups with an OB doctor.  I'm going to recommend Commander Kyle Henning, he delivered my son."  He handed Mac two slips of paper.  "You need to eat better and try to lay off the stress, Colonel.  If you have any questions about the pregnancy, Commander Henning will be able to answer your questions."   

He paused and looked at her.  "Do you have any questions?"

"A million," Mac nervously said.

"It's a lot to take in, but don't worry just stay healthy and everything should be fine," Chapman reassured her as the nurse walked back in.  She handed Chapman the picture and he gave it to Mac.  "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Captain," Mac said before he left the room.

AJ stood up and sat next to her on the bed and looked at the picture.  "It's a little fuzzy."  He tried to joke.

Mac looked at him.  "Well, looks like I don't need those two weeks to tell my CO."

"Congratulations, Sarah."

"Thanks, AJ."  She stared at the picture in awe now.  "I'm going to be a mom."

AJ shook his head and wondered who the father was.  Instead of asking her the question he choose another. "Well since our lunch plans changed. Why don't Meredith and I take you out to dinner tonight?" 

Mac looked at the picture in her hands.  "I don't think I'm going to be up for company tonight, Sir."

"Mac, you need to eat and Meredith would love to see you again.  If it helps, I won't tell her about the baby."

"I would appreciate it, if you didn't tell anyone."

AJ stared at her with surprise.  "People will find out."

"I know, Sir.  I just want to be the one to break the news."

"Understood, Mac.  But Meredith and I will pick you up for dinner at seven.  There is a small café she wants to go to and she made reservations for three last night."

Mac laughed.  "Harriet's been rubbing off on you."

"That she has."  AJ laughed before he gently took her hand.  "I just want to make sure you're going to be okay, Sarah."

Mac squeezed his hand.  "I will be."

Mac's Apartment

9:16 PM

Naples, Italy

Mac had returned from dinner with Meredith and AJ about ten minutes ago.  She took a shower and was now sitting on her couch in her PJ's, staring at the picture of her baby.  It was so tiny and growing inside her.

"What the hell am I going to do?" she muttered as she stood up to pace the room.  After a few short laps around the room she noticed a picture on her end table.  It was of her, Little AJ, and Harm.  She picked the picture up and returned to the couch, picking up the other sonogram picture. 

"Congratulations, Harm, you're a dad."  She let her mind wonder to what the baby would look like.  Blue eyes or brown?  Boy or girl?  His nose or hers?  Then her thoughts changed.  "How am I going to tell him?"

A few tears fell from her eyes as she allowed herself to realize this baby was from that one night. The one night they both let go and express their feelings.  From the night he left her, alone.  From the night they ended their marriage.  "What am I going to do?"

End Part 8


	9. Chapter 9

…Till Death Does Us Part Chapter II – Part 9/26 

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information 

Wednesday April 7

5:45 PM

JAG

Naples, Italy

Mac sat in her office with her feet propped up by a box under her desk.  She was reading a file as her left hand rest protectively on her belly.  This had grown steadily since she found out four months ago she was pregnant.  The morning after she found out she was pregnant, the morning sickness hit, and luckily stopped a few weeks later. 

There have been several times when her hormones had gotten the best of her; at least it only happened once or twice in the office. The only person who had witnessed them was Lois, who was promptly sworn to secrecy. Lois just laughed it off with, "Ma'am, I grew up with four older sisters.  I know all about secrets." 

Last month, during her doctor's appointment, he surprised her by asking if she wanted to know the sex of the baby.  She declined, saying she wanted to be surprised, but since then it had been killing her whether to know or not to know.  It was also around that time she felt the first movement of the baby.  It was a small flutter, and it surprised and shocked her.  

Now those rare flutters had changed into soft kicks and punches, which were growing in amount and force.  At least the baby was nice enough to sleep when she slept and was only awake when she was awake.  

Mac was adjusting to being pregnant, and the office was also adjusting.  The personnel quickly learned not to ask what she was eating for lunch.  They also learned not say she was glowing, after she threatened Rogers with his life if he ever muttered those words again.

"Ma'am, Admiral Chegwidden is on the phone," Lois said as she walked in with a cup of herbal tea for Mac.

Mac looked at the tea. "Did I ask for this?"

"No, Ma'am.  But you always have a cup around this time."  Lois smiled. 

Mac smiled back.  "Thanks, Lois.  He's on one?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Lois said before she walked out of the office and closed the door behind her.

"Good afternoon, Admiral," Mac said as she picked up the phone.

{"How are you, Colonel?"  AJ asked, leaning back in his chair.}

"I'm fine, Sir.  You?"

{AJ groaned slightly.  "Fine, except for a few officers who are trying my nerves.  How are yours?"}

"Well, I overheard one of them saying he didn't know which was worse: having a CO who's pregnant, having a CO who's a Marine, or having a CO who's a pregnant Marine?"

{AJ laughed.  "Which one did he choose?"}

"The last one."  Mac laughed. 

{"How are you and the baby doing?"}

"We're okay.  It's moving more now then before."

{"Boy or girl?"}

"I told Dr. Henning I wanted to be surprised."

{AJ thought about her personality.  "It's driving you crazy isn't it?"}

"Like you wouldn't believe." 

{AJ laughed.  "I'm sure which ever one it is, it will be just like you."}

"That's what worries me, Sir," Mac muttered then she took a second.  "You usually wait to call me at home.  Is there something I need to know about, Sir?"

{AJ took a breath knowing Mac would figure it out.  "Captain Hallworth's wife died last night."}

"I'm sorry to hear that."

{"He'll be returning to Italy in June to take his command back."}

"I see, Sir."  Mac said, suddenly feeling depressed and slightly confused. 

{"How does that work into your pregnancy?"}

"I'll be seven months in June, Sir."

{"Then I'll lose you in August to have the baby."}

"The end of August, Sir."

{"You're going to work straight through?"  AJ questioned.}

"As long as my doctor allows it, Sir.  Is that a problem?"

{"Just promise not to have this kid in my office."} 

Mac chuckled.  "Of course not."

{"We'll talk more about it when it's closer to your transfer date," AJ said, as there was knock on his door.  "One minute, Mac."}

AJ covered the mouthpiece.  "Enter."

"Sorry to interrupt, Sir," Harm said as he walked into the office.

"Just let me finish this call."  AJ instructed as Harm stood in front of his desk.

{"Sorry, about this, but duty calls," AJ told Mac hoping Harm wouldn't say anything.}

"I completely understand, Sir.  Should I expect the normal call next week?"  Mac grinned.

{"Of course.  I'll talk to you later, Mac, have a good day."}

"You too, Sir," Mac said before she hung up the phone.

AJ looked at Harm.  "What can I help you with, Commander?"

Harm was thrown off a little by hearing Mac's name, but tried to continue.  "I just came to update you on the Kerry court marshal.  Commander Turner and I have reached a settlement."  He handed AJ the file.

AJ opened it.  "Good. Anything else, Commander?"

"No, Sir."  Harm reported.

AJ looked up at him and decided to try a conversation.  "Colonel MacKenzie will be coming back in June."

"That's nice to hear, I'll make sure I'm out of her office by that time," Harm stated.

AJ leaned back in his chair.  "Was there something that occurred between you and Mac I need to know about, Commander?"

"Nothing that requires your attention, Sir," Harm replied.

AJ thought for a minute and figured he knew something Harm didn't.  "Dismissed, Commander."

"Aye, Aye, Sir," Ham said before leaving the office with an odd feeling that something was up and he should have known about it.

End Part 9


	10. Chapter 10

…Till Death Does Us Part Chapter II – Part 10/26 

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information 

Saturday May 22

2:45 PM

Roberts Residence

Rosslyn, Virginia

"Hello," Harriet said as she picked up the phone.

{"Hi, Harriet. It's Mac."  Mac smiled to her friend an ocean away.}

"Colonel, this is a surprise."

{Mac laughed.  "Bud e-mailed me and said AJ was having his birthday party today.  I thought I would call and wish the birthday boy a happy birthday."}

Harried sighed at the sweetness of her friend.  "Colonel, that's so thoughtful.  He is outside with everyone; give me a minute."  Harriet stepped into the backyard and quickly spotted her son with Harm, showing him how to use his new remote controlled toy car.  "AJ, honey, phone call."

Just as Harriet called to her son the admiral walked onto the deck.  "I hope you mean your son," he joked. 

Harriet laughed.  "Yes, Colonel MacKenzie is calling to wish him a happy birthday."

AJ chuckled as his namesake ran onto the deck.  

"For me, Mommy?"

"Yes, honey."  Harriet handed him the phone.

"Hello," AJ tentatively said into the phone.

{"Hi, AJ," Mac greeted him.}

"Aunt Mac, is that you?"  AJ asked.

{"Yes, honey, it's me. Happy birthday."}

"You remembered.  I knew you wouldn't forget."  AJ grinned from ear to ear.

{Mac could feel his happiness through the phone.  "Did you like the Matchbox track?"}

"It's my favorite.  Mommy and Daddy got me the carwash and the police station.  Uncle AJ and Aunt Meredith got the fire station and the garage.  Uncle Sturgis and his girlfriend got me some books, Daddy's promised to read them to me.  Jimmy even got me a new toy; I guess I'll have to share with him.  And Uncle Harm got me a really cool remote controlled car."

{"Wow!"  Mac laughed at the boy's exuberance.  "Looks like you made out like a bandit."}

"And Mommy and I are going to the zoo tomorrow, just the two of us.  Like when you would take me.  When are you coming home?"  AJ asked.

{"In a few weeks, honey."}

"I miss you."

{"I miss you, too."  Mac sniffled as a tear fell down her cheek.}

AJ heard the sniffle.  "You okay, Aunt Mac?"

{Mac wiped her cheek.  "I'm fine, honey.  Just sad cause I'm not there with you."}

"I think Uncle Harm misses you, he's been sad a lot today.  But he's trying to hide it." AJ stated as Harriet looked at her son and wondered what was wrong with Mac.  "Are you going to be here for my next birthday?"

{"I promise I will be there next year, Honey.  Why don't you give me back to your Mom?  Then you can go back to playing."  Mac instructed.}

"Okay, I love you."

{"I love you, too."}

"Here's Mommy."  AJ smiled as he handed the phone back to Harriet, before he ran off the porch to go back to his new toy and Uncle Harm.

"Ma'am."

{"Harriet, that's a great kid you have there."}

Harriet grinned.  "He has his moments.  Are you okay?"

{"Just tired, Harriet.  It's been a long week."  Mac sighed, as she got comfortable on her couch, which wasn't an easy task.}

"I understand."  Harriet agreed as the admiral motioned that he wanted to talk to Mac.  "Colonel, Admiral Chegwidden wants to speak with you."

{Mac chuckled having a feeling knowing what it was about.  "Sure, Harriet.  I should let you get back to the party."}

"It was nice talking to you.  I guess we'll see you in a few weeks."

{"In a few weeks, Harriet," Mac stated.}

"Here's the Admiral, Ma'am."  Harriet handed the phone to the Admiral and walked away.

AJ glanced around the deck and knew there were a lot of good ear around the backyard.  So he decided to take the phone into the house.  "I tried calling you yesterday afternoon, Colonel."

{"Sorry about that, Sir.  I took the day off."}

"Is everything okay?"

{"My doctor was worried about my stress level."}

"Is the baby okay?"

{Mac sighed.  "Everything is fine.  I just needed a mental health day.  How's everything with you?"}

"Fine, Meredith is making an honest man out of me next weekend."

{"I'm sorry I can't be there, Sir."  Mac apologized for the umpteenth time.}

"Mac, it's okay.  You have an office to run.  Besides Meredith loved the etched Italian goblets you got us.  How did you find those?"

{"Lt. Marks was going to Venice and I asked him if he could get them made for me," Mac informed him.}

"Did they do the design?"

{"No, Sir, I did.  I was doodling one night and came up with that."}

"They are beautiful, Mac.  Thank you," AJ honestly told her as he thought of the two goblets, which were now in his glass cabinet.

{"I hope you get a lot of use out of them."  Mac suggested.}

AJ smiled.  "We're actually using them at the reception."

{Mac smiled as she felt another emotion storm starting.  "Damn hormones," She muttered.}

AJ heard her and decided to have some fun.  "What was that, Colonel?"

{"Nothing, Sir," Mac lied.}

"Honestly, Mac, how are you and the baby doing?"

{Mac ran her hand across her belly as the baby gave a kick.  "We're fine, Sir.  It's kicking up a storm every now and then."}

"And now?"

{"Just a few kicks. I think it knows when I'm talking to certain people," Mac stated as the baby gave her another kick.}

"It just gets better, Mac.  You're only at six months."

{"I don't think better is the word most women use," Mac joked.}

AJ laughed.  "Probably not."

{"Sir, there has been something I've been wondering," Mac tentatively said.}

"Yes, Mac."

{She took a deep breath.  "I was wondering….. Would you like to be the baby's godfather?  You've been here from the start, and I know that you would help the baby in any way needed."}

AJ sat down on the couch in shock of Mac's question.  "You want me to be the godfather?" 

{"Yes, Sir."}

AJ grinned.  "I would be honored, Mac."

{"Thank you, Sir," Mac said before giving into a yawn.}

AJ chuckled.  "Okay, Colonel.  I heard that. It's time for you and the baby to go to bed."

{Mac chuckled.  "Yes, Sir."}

"I'll call you next week.  Good night, Mac."

{"Good night, Sir." Mac smiled before she hung up the phone.}

AJ hit the call end button on the phone and remained on the couch for a few minutes thinking about Mac's baby.  Meredith walked into the room.  

"Should I be worrying about you and Sarah?"  She joked.

AJ laughed.  "No, you shouldn't.  She's a good officer."

Meredith kissed him softly.  "She's a good person.  I mean it is her fault we met."

"True."  AJ stood up.  "Let's go back and join the party."

Harm's Apartment

10:07 PM

Harm sat on his couch, thinking about the whole day and stared the picture of him and Mac taken in Afghanistan.  "I've never broken a promise, Mac.  And I didn't want to break this one.  I'm sorry, I screwed us up."

He placed it back on the shelf next to the one of the two of them and AJ taken a few days after he was born.  "I shouldn't have said five years." 

End Part 10

************************************************************************************

Michi – Can you believe all the feedback?

Carol – I know….I wish we had time to respond to everyone.

Michi – Well, we could say thanks right now.

Carol – True.

Michi and Carol – Hey, guys and gals!!  Thanks for all the feedback.  You're wonderful. Group hug.

Carol – You know there are some people who I think need to be mentioned by name.

Michi – Who?

Carol – Well, Angie for one.  She's got a proposition for us over at JAGhm.

Michi – Yeah, she's funny.  Thanks Angie.  You know who's good at VOY?

Carol – CB, Acer, Arian, Soleil, Double E, and a few others.

Michi – Yeah.  I think it's funny they're blaming us for being late to work and classes.

Carol – They should do what I do and get up an extra half-an-hour early just to read FF.  But you know which comment has me wondering.

Michi – Which one?

Carol – The one about being the 'Diet Coke of evil,' I don't like Diet Coke, in fact I don't like anything diet.  Was that a good comment or just odd?

Michi – I'm not sure.  But let's see who else…..

Carol – There's a great bunch at FF.net.

Michi – I think it's funny that Beccy is referring to herself in the third person.  But she is a good cookie.

Carol – I like cookies.  CapriceAnn has some nice reviews.

Michi – But you know what makes me wonder?

Carol – What?

Michi – People who like these conversations as much as the story, like zeilfanaat.

Carol – I like these too, they're funny.

Michi – Well, I know there is more we could say about everyone, but then this would be longer than the posting today.

Carol – Yeah, they are kind of upset about that.  Oh, well.

Michi and Carol – So once again guys, thanks so much for the feedback.  Keep it up. And if we didn't mention you…..maybe next time.

Michi – Oh and CB, don't worry we'll get back to the evilness.

Carol – Hey, speaking about CB.  Should we tell her?

Michi – You mean….our idea.

Carol – Yeah.  I mean if we did what we talked about, then we would be nice.  It would totally get rid of the evilness.

Michi – We have to be nice.

Carol – (whiney voice) Whyyyyyy?

Michi – Because maybe someone else will update their story twice a day.

Carol – There's wishful thinking.

Michi – We should tell them.

Carol – You just did.

Michi – I did?

Carol – You did.  Read back.

Michi – (reread her message) Oh, I did.  Think they'll catch it.

Carol – (trying not to laugh) I hope so, these guys pick up on everything.

Michi – Maybe I should remind them it is a no-new-JAG-day and we usually do this.

Carol – You could.

Michi – Nah, they are a smart group.  Well all, enjoy the read and keep up the great feedback.

Carol – Bye all….Oh, Hey, Acer, does the Evil Fan Club have t-shirts and membership cards? And it is related to the Cliffhangers Fan Club?


	11. Chapter 11

…Till Death Does Us Part Chapter II – Part 11/26 

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information 

Friday May 28

6:34 PM

JAG 

Naples, Italy 

Mac sat in her chair getting upset at the major standing in front of her.  "Major, where is your case?"

"It's been held up, Ma'am," he reported to her.

"It's been held up.  By what the police ... a bank robber?"  Mac asked as she rubbed her belly.

"Washington, Ma'am."

"Washington?"

The major took a breath.  "Yes, Ma'am.  A Commander at JAG has requested my witness to report to him this afternoon.  She left last night and landed in DC this morning.  I have been unable to contact the Commander who needs her."

Mac sighed.  "Let me give DC a call and see if I can't smooth over any feathers.  Do you know who has the case?"

"No, Ma'am."

Mac wrote down the name of the witness her Major needed.  "I'll see if I can set up a video conference between you and the witness.  That way you can at least get her statement."

"Thank you, Ma'am."  The major nearly smiled.

"Dismissed."

"Yes, Ma'am."  The major said before leaving.

Mac looked at her door as the major left and Lois came in with her tea.  "Shouldn't you have left already, Ma'am?"  Lois asked.

"I will after this call."  Mac sighed, and then she sweetly looked at the young woman.  "Thank you, Lois."

"No problem, Ma'am.  Oh, and Sunday, at three, we are having your baby shower." Lois smiled.

"Lois, no one needs to do that.  The baby isn't due for three months."

"We know, Ma'am, but you're leaving in two weeks and this is the closest to a JAG baby we're going to get," Lois explained.

Mac smiled at her Petty Officer.  "Three o'clock at Gale's house."

"Yes, Ma'am," Lois said before Mac nodded for her to leave.

Mac picked up the phone as Lois closed the door.  She hit the speaker button and dialed the number for JAG.

{"JAG.  Petty Officer Coates, speaking."}

"Hi, Coates, it's Colonel MacKenzie."

{"Hi, Colonel.  How are you?"  Jen asked with a smile.}

Mac smiled at her cheerful voice.  "I'm fine, Jen.  I need to speak with the Commander who had a Lt. Commander Kaylan Brown flown in as a witness."

{Jen thought for a minute.  "One moment, Ma'am.  I need to find out who has that witness."}

"No problem."  Mac stood up as Jen placed her on hold.  She started to pace the office, stretching her stiff back and rubbing her belly as the baby also stretched.

{"Ma'am.  I'll connect you," Jen instructed.}

Mac was about to ask to whom, but Jen transferred the call. 

{"Commander Rabb."  Harm's voice came through the speaker box.}

Mac paused in mid-step as she heard his voice.  She was thrown from her shock as the baby gave her a big kick.  Mac took a deep breath and tried to sound as normal as possible.  "Hi, Harm.  It's Mac."

{"Hey, how are you?" Harm asked in only mild worry in his voice.}

"Fine."  Another kick came from the baby.  "Looks like you are back to JAG.  How are you doing?"

{"Yeah, I'm back and I'm good, thanks.  Jen said something about helping you with a case."} 

"Yeah, Major Madison was to interview Lt. Commander Kaylan Brown as a possible witness, but you had her flown into JAG to testify for another case."

{Harm flipped through the pile of cases on his desk.  "Commander Brown, she's my afternoon witness in the Usborn court marshal."}

"Would it be possible to set up a video conference between her and the Major before the end of the day?" Mac asked.

{Harm looked at the clock.  "Isn't it already the end of your day?"}

Mac chuckled.  "Not for him.  He needs his case notes on my desk by ten tomorrow morning or he's going to learn why my staff is scared of me."

{Harm laughed at her comments.  "I thought Marines took care of their own."}

"Not when they are in command," Mac stated as a huge kick from the baby startled her.  "Ouch."  She looked down and rubbed the spot where the baby kicked. 

{"You okay, Mac?"  Harm asked with concern.}

"Yeah, the b….the chair attacked my foot."  Mac rubbed her forehead as she realized she almost said the baby.

{Harm noticed the uneasiness in her voice.  "You sure?"}

"Positive." Mac quickly changed the conversation.  "When do you think you'll be done in court today with Commander Brown?"

{Harm caught the no-nonsense tone in Mac's voice.  "Shouldn't be any longer than 2:00 or 2:30."}

"Great.  I'll have Major Madison call you later today to set up the conference."

{"Sure, I'll ask Bud to help the tech guys set up the conference room," Harm told her as he wrote a note.}

"Thanks, Harm."

{Harm didn't want the phone call to end.  This was his first time talking to Mac in six months.  "Little AJ missed you at his birthday party."}

"I know, I called and we talked.  I promised to be there next year."

{Harm thought about their five-year deal.  "There are some promises we can't keep, Mac."} 

Mac looked at her stomach as another kick was delivered.  "Sometimes we keep them and don't know it.  I need to get going, Harm.  I'll tell Major Madison to call you around two."

{"Sure, Mac," Harm said in a confused voice as he thought about Mac's words.}

"Bye, Harm."

{"Bye, Mac."}

Mac hit the end button and held her hand over her stomach.  "Okay, I guess you know.  But next time could you not kick so damn much."  Mac waited for the words to reach her baby's little ears.  "Kick once for no and twice for yes."

The baby gave her three kicks in a row.  

Mac sat back in her chair.  "Great, my kid's a smart-ass." 

End Part 11


	12. Chapter 12

…Till Death Does Us Part Chapter II – Part 12/26 

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information 

Friday June 18

6:34 PM

Bethesda Naval Hospital

Mac had gotten off the plane from Italy around five and took a cab to her apartment, where she was greeted with a clean place due to the Roberts family.  She smiled when she opened the refrigerator and found it stocked with enough food for the rest of the week.  She showered, changed and left for her appointment at Bethesda, as per her doctor's orders.

"Everything looks and sounds okay, Colonel," Major Klause told Mac.

"Great," Mac replied, as she sat up from the exam table.

Major Klause gave Mac's file a look over.  "You sure, you don't want to know the baby's sex?"

Mac grinned.  "Did Commander Henning tell you to ask me that?"

Klause laughed.  "Yeah, Kyle called me this morning and told me to ask.  We went to medical school together.  He's a good doctor."

"Since he recommended you, I'm hoping you're a good doctor."

"One of the best," the nurse replied as she handed Klause a paper to initial.

"Thanks Lieutenant." Klause smiled.  "Now, Colonel, I'm going to have to agree with Commander Henning. You are under a lot of stress and you need to keep an eye on that, as well as your eating well and often."

Mac smiled.  "Trust me this kid makes me eat often."

"A snack between meals is a good idea."  

"Sometimes the snack is a small meal," Mac told him as the baby gave her two soft kicks.  She gently rubbed her belly.  "Yeah, I know." 

"Kicking?"  Klause asked.

"Yeah, is that going to stop soon?" Mac jokingly asked.

The nurse laughed.  "In about two months."

Klause smiled at the humor.  "Colonel, I want to see you monthly, and during the last month of your pregnancy, weekly.  Here is my card.  My office number and my answering service numbers are on the front and my home and cell are on the back for you."  Klause handed Mac the card.  "If you have any questions please call me."

Mac took the card and smiled.  "Thank you."

"If there's nothing else, I'll see you next month."  Klause stood up from the stool and left the room.

The nurse looked at Mac.  "He is a good doctor, he usually only gives his home number to people who are having tough pregnancies."

Mac stood up and put her jacket on.  "It's probably my oak leaves that have him worried."

"Yes, Ma'am."  The Lieutenant responded as the two women left the room.

Mac took her time as she walked out of the hospital.  Once outside she deeply inhaled the smell of DC in early summer. The air had a fresh feel to it, because of the fallen rain.  The sounds of the busy streets filled her ears; like music.  "It's good to be home."

She started to walk to her car as her cell phone rang.  "Mackenzie."

{"Made it home in one piece, Mac," AJ said with a smile.}

Mac grinned. "Yes, Sir."  

{"I need you to stop by JAG once you're done with your appointment at Bethesda," AJ told her.}

"I'm leaving Bethesda right now, Sir."

{"Good.  We just need to discuss a few things, then I'll treat you dinner."}

"Understood, Sir." 

{"Mac, just promise not to order anything with mint sauce."}

"Mint sauce doesn't do anything for me, Sir.  But chocolate and peanut butter is a different story." 

{"I'll ask Coates to stock-up for your return."}

"That is a very good idea, Sir."

{AJ checked the clock on his wall.  "Good. I'll expect you around seven.  You're not too tired from the time difference, are you?"}

Mac chuckled.  "I've been tired for seven months, Sir." 

{"Understood, Mac.  But if you feel like you would rather go home and sleep, we can discuss this tomorrow morning."}

Mac argued in her head.  Go to JAG tonight when no one is there, or go in tomorrow when everyone is there.  "I should be able to make it there by seven, Sir.  Hopefully I'll miss some traffic."

{"I'll see you when you get here, Mac," AJ said before he ended the phone call.}

"Yes, Sir," Mac replied as she stood next to her new car, which had been sitting in storage for the past seven months.  A little thought passed through her head that she was glad she had chosen this car and not another sports car.  She placed the cell phone into her purse, unlocked the car door and sat down.  Before she started the engine, she placed her hand down on her stomach.  "You ready to see uncle AJ again?"

The baby gave her two kicks. 

Mac laughed.  "Two kicks mean yes."

She pulled the seatbelt across her and started the engine.  Within minutes, she was on her way towards JAG.

End Part 12


	13. Chapter 13

…Till Death Does Us Part Chapter II – Part 13/26 

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information 

JAG

7:03 PM

Mac stepped off the elevator and was greeted by the silence of the JAG office on a Friday night after five.  She exhaled the breath she had been holding since the guard shack when Gunny Mills welcomed her back.

She moved towards AJ's office, as she approached Coates desk, she was glad to find it empty.  Mac knocked on the outside of AJ's open door.  

AJ smiled a mile wide as he saw Mac standing there looking like a scared little girl.  "Welcome home, Colonel."

Mac smiled and chuckled softly as she walked into the office.  "It's good to be home, Sir."

AJ stepped around his desk and looked her over.  Mac knew what he was trying to look at.  She took off her coat and held it to her side.  

"You look good, Mac."

"Thank you, Sir."  Mac rubbed her belly as the baby decided it wanted some attention.

"Kicking?"

Mac grinned.  "I like the kicking better than the bouncing on my bladder."  She then reached for his hand and placed it over one spot.  "Right there."

AJ felt the tiny amount of pressure the baby was causing.  "Hey, this is your Godfather talking, you be nice to your Mommy."

They both laughed as they felt two short kicks.

AJ removed his hand and motioned for Mac to sit down. They both sat down in the two chairs in front of his desk.  "What did the doctor say?"

"Everything is fine.  I need to watch my stress and make sure I'm eating enough.  He wants to see me monthly, then once a week in my final month," Mac reported.

AJ shook his head.  "How about your workload?"

"Well, I can't go on any long investigations.  It would probably be best if I was assigned in house cases or even file reviews."

"That's what I was thinking, but I just wanted to hear it from you."  He reached onto his desk and handed Mac a file.  "Captain Hallworth faxed this to me today.  The official letter will be placed in your file within the next day."

Mac quickly read over the letter from Hallworth.  It stated Mac was a great asset to the office and handled her position with the respect of an officer, and was an example of a by-the-book Marine.  As Mac read the words, she felt her emotions change and a tear fell down her cheek.

AJ looked at her with concern, but Mac quickly wiped it away.  She turned her head to say something, but caught AJ's look.  "Mood swings, Sir."

"Got ya," AJ quickly said.  "Hallworth wanted me to express his pride in the way you ran the office and also offered you the position of Chief of Staff, after the baby is born."

Mac chuckled.  "I think I'll stay at home for a while."

AJ leaned back in the chair.  "So, how did you like your own command?"

"It was an experience, Sir.  It made me very thankful that I was not in charge of what happens in this office."

AJ chuckled.  "I wish I could get that feeling every now and then, Mac."  He paused as he changed the mood in the room.  "Mac, I want to know how you are going to handle coming into the office on Monday with no one knowing you're pregnant?"

Mac thought for a second, as she knew this was something she has been thinking about for the past five months.  "I was just planning on walking into the office, Sir.  I don't want to make a big deal about it."

"Mac."

"I know the baby is a big deal, but I just want to get my work back in order.  I was planning on to stop by the Roberts house this weekend to break the news.  I think everyone else will be okay with adjusting."

"Including Turner and Rabb?"

"Sturgis might have some concerns, but he won't bring them up at work."

AJ looked straight into Mac eyes.  "And Harm?"

Mac was about to respond when Meredith knocked on the door.  "Excuse me, AJ."

AJ stood up and looked at his wife.  "Meredith, what are you doing here?"

Meredith chuckled.  "You are taking me out to dinner.  You forgot."

AJ glanced at Mac who was still sitting in the chair.  Then he returned his attention back to Meredith.  "I'm sorry, Mac and I."

"Mac!"  Meredith said as her smiled grew.

Mac stood up from the chair and smiled at Meredith.  "Hi, Meredith."

Meredith approached Mac with open arms.  Mac stepped to the side and Meredith froze in place.  "You're pregnant."

"Seven months," Mac stated.

Meredith stepped closer and smiled sweetly at Mac.  "You're glowing."

Mac let out an annoyed chuckle.  "I hate those words, but thank you."

Meredith laughed and pulled Mac into a friendly hug. "Now I know why AJ was calling you weekly," she said as they released from the hug.

"Just checking in on my godchild," AJ proudly stated.

"So, I take it the three of us are going out to dinner tonight," Meredith announced.

AJ grinned at his wife.  "Yes, we are."

"Sounds great to me," Mac agreed.

"Well, I need to secure the office.  I'll meet both of you bullpen."  AJ moved towards his desk.

Meredith and Mac started to move towards the door, but stopped when AJ said Mac's name.

"Yes, Sir."  

"I asked Coates and Sims to return your belongings back to your office.  You might want to check to make sure everything is back in place," AJ told her.

"Yes, Sir," Mac said before she and Meredith left the office.

"You must tell me all about Italy and the baby.  I'm so happy you're back," Meredith gushed.

"I'm glad to be back," Mac stated as they walked towards her office.

"I need to make a phone call; tell AJ I'll only be a minute," Meredith said as she walked towards the hallway.

Mac shook her head and walked to her office. The light was on as she opened the door.  She looked around the office and saw everything was back in its place.  The in box and the out box sat empty on her desk.  There were pens and pencils in the Marines mug, and even a pile of new legal pads sitting on her desk.  Behind her desk sat some new photos Harriet placed in there of Little AJ and Jimmy.  She chuckled as she looked at the filing cabinet; there wasn't the usual pile of files and boxes.  The table in the corner sat with two file boxes on it.  She moved towards the two boxes when a voice entered the office.

"Hey, is that..."  The voice stopped the moment he saw a woman in the office.

End Part 13


	14. Chapter 14

…Till Death Does Us Part Chapter II – Part 14/26 

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information 

Mac turned around and looked at the owner of the voice.  She chuckled at his surprise.  "Hi, Sturgis."

"Mac?"  

"It's me," Mac said with a nervous sigh.

Sturgis stepped further into the office and got a closer look at Mac.  She smoothed her hands over her belly.  

"Seven months," She told him before he asked.  She had a feeling of his next question.  "And if you ask how, I'm going to call your father and have him explain it to you." 

Sturgis laughed.  "I know how, but….. I guess I'm just surprised."

"How do you think I felt when I found out?"  Mac joked.

"You look good."  

"Thanks, Sturgis.  You're looking pretty good yourself."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I would say you're not under the same stress you were before."

Sturgis felt his cheeks give a mild blush.  "Well, I've been seeing someone."

"It's about time. Who is she?"  Mac asked with a smile.

"She's a jazz singer."  Sturgis started but was interrupted.

"Sturgis, just grab those two boxes and we'll be…"  Harm said as he walked into the office.  However, his words stopped as he saw a pregnant Mac standing there.  "Hi, Mac."

Mac looked at him and felt a million butterflies take off in her stomach as her internal emotions did the same thing.  "Hi, Harm."

Harm looked closely at her and was unable to find his voice as his eyes focused on her stomach.  He then watched as she ran a hand toward one spot and rubbed it softly.  He looked up into her eyes and saw fear in them.

"You okay?"  Sturgis asked Mac.

"Fine.  The kid just likes to kick."  Mac told the two men.  Mac needed to change the conversation; she looked at the two boxes.  "Are those yours?" 

"Yeah.  Harriet and Jen helped pack while I was in court today.  Then they unpacked your things," Harm told her.

"Sorry, I'm kicking you out."  Mac apologized.

"No, problem.  I'm getting a nice little office down the hall."

Mac looked at Sturgis.  "You're old office."

"The Admiral won't let me move back in there," Sturgis dejectedly stated.

"Well, Buddy if he did, I would help you move."  Harm grinned.

"Thanks."  Sturgis laughed.

Mac looked through the window as Meredith walked towards them with AJ behind her.  "Well, I need to get going.  The Admiral, Meredith, and I are going out for dinner.  I guess I'll see you two on Monday."

"Can't wait for it, Mac."  Sturgis smiled glad to have her back in the office.

"Me too," Harm agreed.

Mac forced a smile on her face as she wondered what Harm was thinking.  "Good night."   

She moved towards the door and Sturgis and Harm stepped out of her way. Just as she was passing Harm she stumbled slightly and he caught her arm.   They stared at each other for a few seconds trying to read the other, but all they got was confusion.  Mac muttered a quick "thanks," then continued to walk out of the office.  She joined the couple in the bullpen and they left the office.

Sturgis turned to Harm who looked like he was lost.  "You okay, Harm?"

"Fine," Harm coldly stated.

Sturgis knew something was wrong.  "After we set up your office, you owe me a beer."

"Yeah, I could use a good drink," Harm said as Sturgis picked up one of the boxes and handed it to him.

End Part 14


	15. Chapter 15

…Till Death Does Us Part Chapter II – Part 15/26 

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information 

McMurphy's Bar

10:32 PM

Sturgis sat there across from his friend and wondered what the hell had happened.  One beer turned into five, which then became bourbon.  Sturgis had lost count of how many drinks Harm had consumed, but it was defiantly not a level he wanted to join his friend in.

"I just don't get it.  How could she do it?"  Harm asked again.

"I don't know, Harm.  Maybe you should ask her tomorrow."

Harm drank the last of his latest bourbon.  "She should have told me.  I'm her friend."

"When was the last time you talked to her?"  Sturgis asked, already knowing the answer.

"When she called about a case," Harm stated as he motioned to the waitress for another drink.

Sturgis exhaled loudly.  "And when did you talk to her before that?"

"Before she left."

"Was there any communication between those two times?"

"No."  Harm paused.  "She should have told me. We were married."

"By accident," Sturgis brought up.  "Neither one of you wanted it."

The waitress delivered Harm's drink and he stared at it as he thought about how much he did want it.  "I wanted it to be real," Harm muttered before he drank the drink down in one gulp.

Sturgis knew Harm was punishing himself for something, but didn't know what.  "Harm, what is bugging you about Mac?  Is it the fact that she is back, or that she might have moved on?"

"I think it's great that she is back, but…"

"But what?"  Sturgis asked.

"But if she's moved on, where is the father?"  

Sturgis thought for a second.  "Maybe he's in Italy.  She said she's seven months, so it could have happened there, or before she left."

'Italy,' Harm thought 'Webb.  I'm going to kill the bastard.'

"So she moved on.  I should do the same," Harm stated to some surprise to Sturgis.

"Were you waiting for her?"

"Waiting for Mac."  Harm laughed.  "I signed the annulment papers, why would I wait for her?"

"So what are you going to do, now that she's back?"

"Treat her the same.  She's back; it will be nice to have someone to take some of the cases.  At least with her off of investigations, we'll get the pick of the cases."  

"She'll still be in the office."

Harm glared at Sturgis.  "Are you afraid I'm going to hurt her in some way?"

"No, I just know the two of you have a history, and both of you tend to bring up your personal lives in public."

"Mac and I do not have a history.  And we defiantly do not have a personal life together.  She made damn well sure of that!"

Sturgis leaned back.  "Sorry, Harm, didn't mean to make you upset."

Harm laughed.  "I'm not upset."

Sturgis raised an eyebrow.  "Really?"

"I have no need to be upset.  Let's change the topic.  How do you think the Yankees are going to do this season?"

Sturgis wondered again what Harm was thinking, along with how he was thinking.  Sturgis did know one thing, as Harm started to discuss the pitfalls and hopefully success of the baseball team, something was going to happen with Harm and Mac, and when it did, it was going to be big.  He secretly hoped he wouldn't be in the office when it happened.

End Part 15


	16. Chapter 16

…Till Death Does Us Part Chapter II – Part 16/26 

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information 

Tuesday July 6

JAG

9:34 AM

Mac had been back for just over two weeks and had already adjusted to life back at JAG.  Getting back to work was the easy part; the hard part was adjusting to the stares and people talking behind her back.  They weren't being rude about her, just wondering.

No one had come out and asked her about the father, not even Harriet.  She guessed everyone either didn't care, or knew Mac liked her privacy.  To help her adjust to the office AJ gave her some simple settlement cases, and cases which no one wanted to take to court.  AJ was very pleased with Mac's work and glad to have her back on staff.

The worst problem for Mac was Harm.  He wasn't rude to her or anything like that, he was just silent.  They didn't talk to each other.  The only time they exchanged words were when they had to.  She hadn't told him about the baby being his for several reasons, but the largest being that she couldn't.  She couldn't tell him about it, because of his sense of duty, that and the fact they weren't talking.  There was a cold feeling around them, which everyone was picking up on.  Luckily for Mac, no one associated the baby being Harm's as reason for that cold feeling.

As they discussed the new cases this morning, AJ found himself wary about the next case.  

"Major Andrea Garner is accusing her CO, Colonel Scott Tunney, of sexual harassment."  AJ glanced at Mac. "Colonel, I would like you to investigate."

Mac stared at him in shock and surprise.  "Sir?"

AJ handed her the file.  "Both of them are stationed at the Pentagon.  Commander Turner will assist you."

Mac opened the file and looked it over, as Harm brought up the point, which everyone was thinking about.  "Sir, I thought Colonel MacKenzie was handling the smaller cases."

AJ spoke to Harm's concern as Mac glared at Harm from the open file.  "Commander, are you asking to investigate this case instead of the Colonel?"

"No, Sir, I just thought I would bring up a mild concern," Harm stated with a quiver in his voice.

"I assure you, Commander, I will be able to lead the investigation without any problems," Mac stated.

"I'm sure, if the Colonel does experience any problems while she is investigating, she will address them to me at that time," AJ stated.  "Now, if there is not anything else."  He glanced at the officers at the table and did not receive any objections.  "Good.  Dismissed."

AJ rose from the table and his officers stood at attention.  He exited the room and the officers glanced at one another.  Harm opened his mouth to say something to Mac, when he watched her slowly close her eyes and sway slightly.  "Mac," Harm said to her.

Sturgis noticed Mac's sway and gently grabbed her arm, since he was standing next to her.  "Mac?"

Mac grabbed the edge of the chair and leaned forward slightly.  After a few seconds she regained her balance.  "Ummm."

"You okay?"  Sturgis asked as Mac straightened back up.

"Yeah, I just stood up too fast," Mac softly said, feeling herself get embarrassed.  She looked at Sturgis, who was still holding onto her arm and across the table at Harm, who had the same worried expression like Sturgis.  "I'm okay; I just need to remember to stand up slowly."

Bud chuckled from across the table.  "That should be a hard habit to break."

The other three chuckled.  "Yeah, but it's better then breaking my nose on the table."  Mac joked.

"Does it happen often?"  Bud asked as they left the conference room.

"Not recently," Mac told him.  "Now the first few months it happened too much to my liking."

Harm and Sturgis walked behind Bud and Mac.  "Sturgis," Harm started.

"Yeah, Harm."

"Keep an eye on Mac during the investigation," Harm suggested.

Sturgis gave Harm a confused look.  "Of course, Harm.  I was planning on to." 

End Part 16


	17. Chapter 17

…Till Death Does Us Part Chapter II – Part 17/26 

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information 

Monday July 12

JAG

3:13 PM

AJ read over the report in his hands.  "Bring charges?"

"Yes, Sir," Mac told him.  

"Since we started the investigation we have found several other female officers willing to also bring charges against Colonel Tunney," Sturgis reported.

"How many women and in how many years?" AJ asked as he took off his glasses.

"So far we have eight women from the past ten years.  Every day it feels like another women is willing to account for some type of harassment Colonel Tunney showed them," Mac told AJ as the baby decided to remind Mac it was hungry.  Mac rubbed her belly and AJ caught the rub and the twinge on Mac's face.

"Everything okay, Mac?"  AJ asked.

Mac's cheeks blushed slightly.  "Fine, Sir.  Just being reminded I owe someone a cookie."

Sturgis laughed.  "Better than the hotdog with the works it wanted Friday morning."

AJ chuckled and pulled a tin out of his desk.  "Chocolate chip?"

The baby gave Mac two hard kicks.  "It's favorite."

AJ took off the lid and moved the tin towards Mac.  Mac reached and took a cookie.  "Thank you, Sir.  I'm sorry about this."

AJ laughed.  "You have no control over what the baby does, Mac.  All you can do is keep it healthy.  Of course I don't think hotdogs and cookies are good snacks for the baby."

"I had a salad for lunch," Mac defended herself with a smile.

Sturgis just laughed at the scene in front of him.  His CO was giving pregnancy advice to his chief of staff as she ate a cookie during a meeting.  "She did, Sir, and it had no meat in it."

"Well, I guess that is okay for my godchild." AJ stated before he turned their attention back to the case.  "This case is going to be ugly."

"Yes, Sir," Mac and Sturgis replied.

"We don't want the media to get a hold of this."   

"No, Sir."

"Why didn't any of these women report it earlier?"  AJ asked.

Sturgis glanced at Mac and noticed her mouth was full with cookie.  "It fits to pattern, Sir.  Tunney never harassed any of the women until they were being transferred.  Several women told us they were leaving the office and thought it was no big deal at this point."

"Then why did Garner bring it up?"

"Her transfer fell through and is to remain in the office, Sir," Mac told him before she finished the cookie.

"Serve him with the charges and end this one quickly," AJ ordered.

"Who will be counsel, Sir?"  Mac asked.

AJ looked at the both of them.  "You two will be prosecution, and I'll assign Rabb and Roberts to defend."  He looked at Mac.  "Is that a problem, Mac?"

"No, Sir, Commander Turner and I have been working very well together on the investigation so far," Mac reported.

AJ knew she avoided the point of his question, but let it slide.  "Very well, dismissed."

"Aye, aye, Sir," Mac and Sturgis said before they left the office.

Sturgis and Mac walked into her office.  Mac sat down in her chair as Sturgis closed the door.  "I swear this kid causes more embarrassment than it will when it starts to talk."

"At least the Admiral is taking it well," Sturgis said as she sat down across from her.

"He and Meredith have been very supportive of the baby."

"Are they both the godparents?"

"I've asked the Admiral to be the godfather, but I haven't chosen a godmother."

Sturgis decided to take a chance.  "Going to let the father decided that one."

Mac's face fell as she thought about the father.  "If he knew."

"Knew what?"

"That I'm pregnant," Mac told Sturgis.

Sturgis leaned forward.  "That you're pregnant or pregnant with his child?"

"The latter."  Mac sighed.  "Let me put it to you this way, Sturgis.  Once again I took my life and put it in a blender.  Everything is mixed up beyond belief."

Sturgis gave her an understanding smile.  "Mac, if you need anything, you know you can ask me.  Right?"

Mac grinned.  "I know and thank you, Sturgis."  She sat up in her chair.  "But right now we need to get everything together for the case.  I haven't been in a court room for eight months."

"Rusty?"

"Just like falling off a bike."

"You got to right back on."

"Might hurt like hell, but I know we can get this one," Mac told Sturgis as they started to discuss the case.

End Part 17

Gum – Okay, it's time.

Shoe (whining) – But whyyyy? It's not even Friday, also it IS a NEW JAG week.

Gum – Because even C & M have to be nice once in a while.

Shoe (with a deadpan face)– Cruel and Mean?

Gum (winks at Marie) – LOL, yeah that was a good one.  No, I'm talking about Carol and Michi.

Shoe – Oh, do you think they know how to do that?

Gum – Well, they did it the last few times, even so they were drugged with chocolate and Pepsi.

Shoe – Oh good, I've covered it then.  I've sent Michi a box full of Hershey Kisses and Hugs, not to forget that yummy Gorant's bar.  And I'll bet that Carol still has some of these chocolate bars and Pepsi around her place.

Gum – Well then, let's bring it on them.

Shoe & Gum – FRONT AND CENTER!!!!

Carol - Huh?

Michi – What?

Shoe – Don't you huh and what us, young ladies!  You both know it is time, so bring it on.

Carol – Okay.....okay.  Michi, do you want to do the honor?

Michi – Alone? Are you kidding? At the end, they all think I'm the nice one here – no way, we are doing it together or nothing at all.

Carol -  Well then....

Carol & Michi – Hey guys and gals!!! Thanks for all the great feedback. It's fun to see how you all trying to find out what will happen next. Hershey Kisses and Hugs for everyone!

Shoe & Gum (both smack Michi and Carol) – Try it again girls!!

Carol & Michi – Why? We said thank you, didn't we?

Shoe & Gum – Yup, you sure did. But I think they don't want Hershey Kisses and Hugs. 

Carol & Michi – Fine. Okay, Hershey Kisses and Hugs back to us. And another part of TDDUP Ch. II will be out later tonight. There, better?

Gum – See they can be taught.

Shoe – So you say Great One.....


	18. Chapter 18

...Till Death Does Us Part Chapter II – Part 18/26   
  
Disclaimer - See part one for all important information  
  
Thursday July 15 12:43 PM JAG  
  
Mac and Sturgis walked into Mac's office. Mac sat in her chair and ran her hands through her hair. "How could he do that?"  
  
"He found an opening," Sturgis muttered as he sat down.  
  
"Unbelievable. He's pulled some low moves in court, but that has to be lowest of them all."  
  
Sturgis took a deep breath. "We'll be okay, we just need to regroup. I don't think the members were swayed by the testimony."  
  
Mac raised an eyebrow. "She has a history of sexual harassment calls. This wasn't good, Sturgis."  
  
"I know, Mac, but remember his client has a history of harassing. I'm waiting on a call from a Major Collins, who worked with Tunney and Garner. I think he might have some information to help us."  
  
Mac was going to respond when there was a knock at the door. "Enter," Mac called.  
  
The door opened and Harm walked in closing the door behind him. "I'm willing to listen to any bargains."  
  
"Okay, well give your client a dishonorable discharge and twenty years," Mac replied to him as the baby gave her a kick.  
  
"How about in his favor, Mac?" Harm smiled.  
  
"One good moment in court isn't going to help your client, Harm. It's the important battles that win the war, not the minor skirmish," Sturgis informed his old friend.  
  
Harm opened his mouth but there was a knock. Mac called 'enter' and Coates walked in. "Commander Turner, you have a phone call. He said his name was Major Collins."  
  
Sturgis smiled at Jen. "Thank you, Coates." He stood up as she left the office.  
  
"After the call, you and I will go to lunch. It shouldn't take more than ten minutes." Sturgis told Mac  
  
"Good, this one is hungry." Mac rubbed her belly.  
  
Sturgis laughed. "Yeah, you're never hungry anymore, it's always the kid."  
  
"You're lucky I'm sitting down," Mac jokingly warned.  
  
Sturgis moved towards the door and whispered to Harm. "Play nice and I'll see you in court at two." Then he left the office by closing the door behind him.  
  
Mac looked up at Harm. "So."  
  
"So," Harm echoed.  
  
"That was pretty low in court today," Mac told him.  
  
"The members didn't think so," Harm noted.  
  
"You really think you fooled them?"  
  
"Let's just say I got them thinking about the facts."  
  
"Oh, the facts. Is that what the case is about?" Mac asked sarcastically.  
  
Harm chuckled. "Sarcasm isn't a good color on you, Mac. I thought I've told you that before."  
  
"You've told me a lot of stuff, Harm. I just stop listening every now and then." Mac shot back at him as the baby gave her a kick. "Stop that." She soothed the baby.  
  
"Problems?"  
  
"No, just kicks more then I like."  
  
"Then you shouldn't have gotten pregnant," Harm muttered under his breath.  
  
Mac heard his words. "Excuse me," she said as she felt herself get mad at him for that comment.  
  
"Nothing, Mac."  
  
"It was something, Harm. If you have something to say to me go ahead and say it?"  
  
"Fine. I will. I can't believe you would come back here, without anyone knowing about your condition, and just expect people to accept it."  
  
"Everyone has accepted it, Harm. Except for you. Why is that?"  
  
"Because I know who you are?"  
  
"Really, and who am I?" Mac asked.  
  
"You're someone who screwed up and got pregnant. I hope to God the father comes and does something to help you, because we all know you're going to need it. That kid is going to need it." Harm told Mac in a steady voice before muttering, "If you know where the father is?"  
  
Mac clinched her jaw as she saw red. "This baby and I are going to do just fine."  
  
"Yeah, you've done fine so far. Every time you stand up you nearly pass out. You've got Sturgis at your beck-and-call, and not to mention in court you're got Admiral Morris going easy on you."  
  
"That is not true."  
  
"Please! Every time I object in court it gets overruled because Morris doesn't want to upset you."  
  
"Maybe it's because you're objections aren't grounded in reality. Did you think about that, Commander?" Mac spat at him as her heart raced.  
  
Harm exhaled a heavy breath. "Why am I trying to argue with you? You'll just claim it's a mood swing and then that's the end of it. But you know what Mac, it's not the end. You're not fit to be in the game anymore. But you still are. I'll be damned if I'm going to go easy on you while we are in court. To me you are just a piece of meat, just like the man who got you pregnant. I just hope for his sake he's not still in the picture, you're a walking curse."  
  
Mac held back her anger as best as she could, as the tears fought in her eyes. "Get out." She gritted through her teeth.  
  
Harm snapped to attention. "Aye, Aye, Ma'am." He turned around and walked out of her office without slamming the door. He went to his office, grabbed his cover and briefcase, then out the door of JAG. He had to get off grounds and get his anger at Mac under control; he couldn't let it explode in the courtroom.  
  
Mac sat in her seat in complete shock. The tears threaten to fall, but she didn't let them. Her hands shook in rage as her vision blurred. The baby moved and kicked her bladder. She checked her watch and knew Sturgis would be back in five minutes, which would give her enough time to compose herself.  
  
She stood up from her desk and walked around it. As she stood near the corner of her desk a sharp pain shot through her belly and her hands move to the baby. Then her vision doubled, everything when black, and Mac crumpled to the ground.  
  
End Part 18...  
  
Carol - Michi.  
  
Michi - Yeah.  
  
Carol - Do you have any ear plugs?  
  
Michi - No, but I can buy some.  
  
Carol - I think you might want to.  
  
Michi - Okay....sure....Why?  
  
Carol - Oh, I have feeling there's going to be some screams soon.  
  
Michi - You might have a point. 


	19. Chapter 19

…Till Death Does Us Part Chapter II – Part 19/26 

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information 

1:02 PM

Harriet walked through the bullpen with a file for Mac.  Reaching Mac's office, she knocked on the closed door.  She waited for the usual enter, but didn't hear one.  She knocked again, still no 'enter'.  Harriet then slowly opened the door.  "Colonel MacKenzie?"

She walked into the office and dropped the file to the ground as she saw Mac unconscious on the ground off to the side of her desk.  "Oh, my God."

She rushed in and knelt to Mac's side.  "Colonel."  She shook her arm but there was no response.  She leaned towards the door.  "I need some help in here!!"

Sturgis sat at his desk, talking to Major Collins, when he heard the call.  "I'll need to call you back, Major."  He hung up before Collins could respond and quickly joined the crowd near the outside of Mac's office.  "Mac!"

He pushed his way into the office as Bud and Harriet carefully rolled Mac onto her side.  "Bud, did someone call an ambulance?"  Sturgis asked.

"They said they would be here in five minutes, Sir.  I then alerted the guard shack to let them in and up here ASAP," Jen told them.

"Good," Sturgis said as he watched Harriet try to make Mac more conformable by unbuttoning her tie and losing some buttons on her jacket.  That was when he noticed Bud was holding a cloth to Mac's head.  "What happened?"

"I was bringing the Colonel a file; when I walked in she was on the floor."  Harriet told him with fear in her voice.  "I called for help and then I noticed she was bleeding."

"She must have hit her head when she fell," Bud said.  "It's a small cut, but it's still a cut."

They waited for a few more minutes when they heard the sirens from outside.  The crowd around the office quickly moved away as the EMT's moved into Mac's office. They listened to what Harriet told them and strapped Mac to the board.  

"Is there someone you should call for her?  Her husband?"  The EMT asked as his partner took Mac's blood pressure.  

The three looked at each other and wondered.  "Did someone call the Admiral?"  Harriet asked, knowing AJ was helping Mac with the baby.

"I don't think so.  He's been in meetings with the SECNAV all morning," Bud admitted.

"We need to go.  Her blood pressure is sky high."  The EMT's partner warned.

"I'll go with you."  Sturgis told them.

"Good." The first EMT said, before they raised the gurney and wheeled Mac to the elevator.

Sturgis ran to his office, grabbed his wallet, cell phone, cover, and keys.  "Bud, tell Morris what happened.  I'll be at Bethesda with Mac.  Harriet call the Admiral and have him call me on my cell phone."

"Yes, Sir," the two said as he rushed towards the elevator and joined the EMT's, and Mac, at the opening doors.

The doors shut and the first time in a long time complete silence covered the JAG bullpen.  Everyone was scared and worried for Mac and the unborn baby.

Bethesda Naval Hospital

1:37 PM

Sturgis sat in the waiting area as Mac's doctor looked her over and assessed the case.  His cell phone rang, the display said, 'JAG – Chegwidden.'  He hit the talk button.  "Commander Turner."

{"How is she Sturgis?" AJ asked, with noticeable worry in his voice.}

"Her doctor is with her now.  She regained consciousness for a few seconds in the ambulance, but it didn't last long," Sturgis told his CO.

{"Has the doctor told you anything?"}

"No, Sir."

{"Damn it.  I want to know ASAP about her condition," AJ ordered.}

"Yes, Sir.  As soon as I know anything I'll call you."  Sturgis looked up and saw Major Klause walking his way.  "Sir, Mac's doctor is coming this way."

{"Keep me on the line, but talk to him," AJ ordered.}

Sturgis lowered the cell phone and stood up and approached the doctor.  "Is she okay?"

"We think her blood pressure rose unexpectedly and that, along with her low blood sugar, caused her to pass out.  I want to keep her over night for observations.  Then once she gets home I think someone needs to be with her for a few days," Klause told the concerned man.

"What about the baby?"

"We're a little concerned about the baby's heart rate, but we think it will be back to normal in a few hours."  He looked behind him as two nurses moved Mac out of the emergency room.  "She's being moved to her own room. If you would like to sit with her that would be no problem.  I'll be in to check on her in a few hours and to give her some advice about not doing this again."

Sturgis shook his head.  "Yes, Doctor.  Thank you."

"You're welcome.  She's being moved to the fifth floor," Klause said before he walked away.

Sturgis gave a sigh of relieve and lifted the cell phone to his ear.  "Admiral."

{AJ sighed.  "I heard, Commander.  You have the rest of day.  I want you there when she wakes up.  I'll stop by as soon as I can."}

"Yes, Sir," Sturgis said as AJ ended the call.

End Part 19


	20. Chapter 20

…Till Death Does Us Part Chapter II – Part 20/26 

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information 

Room 534

1:55 PM

Sturgis sat there and watched Mac sleep.  She looked so tired, and he wondered why he didn't notice that before.  There was an IV in her hand, giving her some medication.  There was also a heart monitor attached to her and a fetal monitor for the baby.  He watched the lines move up and down on the screen to the left of the bed.  The baby's heart rate was fast, but it was starting to get back to normal.

Mac moaned and the sound caught his attention.  He leaned over the bed and tried to get her attention.  "Mac."

She moved her head this time, and fought with her eyes to open.  

"Come on, Mac, that's it." 

Mac slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times.  She looked around and her eyes fell on Sturgis.  

"Hi there."  Sturgis smiled to her.

"Hospital?" she asked.

"Yeah, you took a fall."

"My baby?!"  Mac tried to sit up.

Sturgis quickly stood up and stopped her.  "The baby is fine.  Now just sit back and relax."

Mac did so and she used her hand to feel her stomach.  "What happened?"

"Harriet found you in your office unconscious on the floor.  I was hoping you could tell me what happened?"

Mac through for a second and it all came back to her, the fight with Harm.  Her face clouded with emotions and Sturgis caught each one of them.  "Nothing."

"Something happened, Mac.  You need to tell someone."  Sturgis informed her.

"Nothing happened, Sturgis.  I stood up too fast."

Sturgis could tell she was lying.  He looked up at the heart monitors and got an idea.  "Mac, look to your left." She did and saw the monitor.  "The top line is your heart, and that fast one below you is the baby's.  It's moving too fast for the doctors liking."

He paused and she turned back to him.  "Everything you hold in effects this baby.  You need to talk to someone about what's bothering you."

Mac fell silent as his words made their way into the deep recesses of her thoughts.  Finally the words hit a raw nerve and a tear feel from her eye, followed by another, and faint a sob escaped her lips.  Sturgis was shocked to see this amount of emotions from his friend.  He moved and sat on a free part of the bed and took her hand into his, his other soothed through her hair as he softly spoke to her.  "Hey, I'm right here, Mac.  Talk to me."

After a few minutes Mac's tears subsided and Sturgis took a good look at his friend.  The woman in this bed wasn't the Marine lawyer he worked with, but a scared woman who had her heart ripped out of her chest.  

"He hates me," she said through a sob.

"Who?"

"Harm."

"Harm doesn't hate you," Sturgis softly said.

"Don't lie, Sturgis, you know he can't stand to look at me."

Sturgis shrugged.  "He's been a little cold to you lately, but he doesn't hate you."

"He does."

"Mac, what happened in your office before you passed out?"  Sturgis asked as he handed her a tissue.

Mac blew her nose and wiped her eyes.  "Harm and I had an argument."

"And from one little argument, you think Harm hates you?"

"No, it's from his words, that I know he hates me."

Sturgis took a breath, knowing that Mac was probably over reacting.  "What did Harm say?"

Mac spent the next few minutes filling Sturgis in on the conversation.  Sturgis hated to admit it, but Harm was in the wrong here.  He listened as Mac related the story with anger in her voice and tears on her cheeks again.

Mac finished the story in a sob.  "Then he said he hoped the father of the baby isn't in the picture because I'm a walking curse."

Sturgis wiped her tears with his fingers.  "You didn't deserve him to say those things."

"He's been thinking them and he shouldn't."

"No, he shouldn't," Sturgis said.  "But he is."

"It's not fair to the baby, Sturgis.  He can hurt me; I'm use to it, but not my baby."  Mac got upset and Sturgis saw the pain her eyes.

"Mac."

"He doesn't know what he saying about the father," Mac stated.

Sturgis decided to take a chance.  "Have you told the father yet?"

"No.  I can't.  He hates me."  Mac lowered her eyes to the blanket.

Sturgis took another chance.  "When was the last time you saw the father?"

Mac didn't answer the question.  

"Mac," Sturgis prompted her.

"Today," Mac muttered.

"When today?"  Sturgis asked as his brain thought about where he could beat the crap out of this man for causing Mac so much pain.

Mac's fingers played with the blanket now.  "A few hours ago."

"At JAG?"  Sturgis asked.  Mac didn't answer, so he tried again.  "Mac, does the father work at JAG?"

She shook her head.

"Mac."  Sturgis sighed, wondering who the bastard was.

The tears started to fall again.  "He didn't work there when I got pregnant."

"He…"  Sturgis started to repeat, but his sharp mind put two and two together.  "Harm."

She shook her head.  "He hates me and the baby."  The tears fell again at a painful rate.

Sturgis continued to soothe her nerves.  "Its okay, Mac."

"This wasn't supposed to happen.  I was suppose to wake up in his arms and tell him everything, but he left.  All he left was a note and he was gone.  I got a note and a souvenir."  Mac cried.

Sturgis tried his hardest to make her feel better but there was nothing he could say.  Mac was hurt and Harm was to blame.  He knew he should hear both sides of the story, before going off the deep end.  But he didn't think he could listen to Harm talk.  How the hell could his friend cause Mac this much pain?  How could Mac tolerate it for so long?  How was the baby going to handle it?  The questions ran through Sturgis' mind as Mac slowly cried herself to sleep.  

Sturgis noticed Mac had stopped crying and he gently raised himself off of the bed and into the chair next to it.  He watched as she rolled to her side in her sleep, her IV-ed hand resting on her stomach as her un-IV-ed hand rested in his.

He lifted the hand and gave her knuckles a soft kiss.  "Mac, I promise to do anything I can to help you and the baby.  You both deserve someone to protect you."

End Part 20

*********************************************************************************

Carol – Hey, can you believe it's the first day of May.

Michi – I know.  The months have just flown by.

Carol – Which I am very thankful for.

Michi – You know what I'm thankful for.

Carol – Chocolate.

Michi – Besides that…..I'm talking about the post at Voy.

Carol – I know they are awesome.  We should really do something for them.

Michi – But what???

Carol – I'm not sure.

Michi – (snaps her fingers) I've got it.

Carol – Is it contagious?  I've had all my shots.

Michi – (stares at Carol like she's insane.) I worry about you sometimes, but I was thinking of what we should do.

Carol – Oh, I'll listen.

Michi – We should post part 21 later today.

Carol – (quickly reads part 21 and hands Michi the part) Ummmm…Michi, are you sure about that?

Michi – (reads it over) Yeah, we'll just have to add another conversation at the end of it.

Carol – That ought to make a few of them happy.

Michi – And maybe it will get Gum and Shoe off our cases.

Carol – (whispering) I know, I think Shoe stole some of Pepsi.

Michi – (whispering) Gum took some of my chocolate.

Carol – Do you think they're up to something?

Michi - (looks over her shoulder) They might be.

Shoe and Gum – (walk over to Michi and Carol) Hello, Ladies.

Carol and Michi – Oh, dammit.


	21. Chapter 21

…Till Death Does Us Part Chapter II – Part 21/26 

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information 

JAG

2:10 PM

Harm sat in the courtroom waiting for anyone to show up.  After his lunch, and long vent to himself in his car about Mac, he returned to JAG. Instead of stopping by his office he walked straight into the courtroom.  And that was where he had been for 15 minutes, waiting for everyone else to arrive.  

He finally had enough and walked up to the bullpen.  When he walked into the open area, he felt a strange feeling in the room.  There was an unusual easiness, and everyone looked preoccupied, but not with their jobs.  

He walked towards Bud's office and knocked on the open door.  He saw Harriet sitting in Bud's visitor chair with tissues in her hands and Bud sitting next to her, holding her hands.  

"Bud," Harm said, getting their attention.

"Sir."  Bud stood up.

"Don't we have court? Where are Sturgis and Mac?"  Harm asked in confusion.

At the mention of Mac, Harriet started to cry again.  He looked at Bud in total confusion and fear now.  

"The Colonel collapsed in her office.  She is at Bethesda and Commander Turner is with her," Bud told Harm.

"What?"  Harm asked full of concern.

"I went in to give her a file and she was on the floor.  She was unconscious the whole time and she hit her head too," Harriet told him as the tears fell.

Bud reached over and wiped her tears.  "She's going to be fine, Honey. Commander Turner will call soon."

Bud turned his attention back to Harm.  But he was gone; all Bud saw was Harm's back running towards the elevators.

Harm hit the down button, but nothing happened.  He then ran towards the stairs.  He shot down the stairs and out the main doors towards the parking lot towards his car.  Once in his car, he threw his cover and briefcase in the passenger seat and started the engine.  He stealthily pulled the car out of the spot, and out of JAG, towards Bethesda.

"Please, let her be okay," he whispered to anyone who might be listening.

Bethesda 

2:28 PM

Harm pulled the car into visitor parking and ran into the hospital.  He approached the admit desk.  "I'm looking for Sarah MacKenzie," he breathlessly told the Lieutenant who was stationed at the desk.

"One moment, Sir," she told him as she checked the name into the computer.  "I have a Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie.  Is that who you are looking for, Sir?"

"Yes.  Where is she?"

"Room 534, Sir."

"Thank you," Harm said before he moved to the elevators.

End Part 21

*******************************************************************************************

Michi – Do you hear them?

Carol – The voices in my head?

Michi – (smacks the back of Carol's head) Them….the readers.

Carol – Oh, yeah.  You think they would like a quickie every now and then. (smiles at Angie)

Michi – I know, but some people have problems with things that are small.

Carol – But I've heard good things come in small packages.

Michi – True.

Carol – And what about the adage of 'it's not the size that matters, but the quality.'

Michi – You've got another point.

Carol – Try this one for size.  "Size matters not."  Yoda said that in The Empire Strikes Back. 

Michi – Well, you've got me there I can't disagree with a Jedi Master.

Carol – I know, but I'm willing to bet some people will.

Michi – Well, I hope no one at Voy disagrees with us.  We are dedicating this chapter to them.

Carol – True, they deserved this one.  I mean all of the ideas and plot conversations they've been having….I mean WOW.

Michi – I know.  You know who really deserves to be thanked?

Carol – Who?

Michi – 'bored non-reader' and 'Waiting for 26/26 before deciding to read.'

Carol – Oh and let's not forget, 'of course I don't read Carol/Michi until all comments are in. (or Dae or Aerogirl/anybody.)'

Michi – (sighs) Yeah, we can't forget her/him.

Carol – Damn!

Michi – What?

Carol – Well, if they're not reading…. then they won't know they're getting thanked.

Michi –You're right.  You know they have some weird names.

Carol – (giggling) And I thought my mom gave my brothers odd names.

Michi – Who would give their child such a long name?

Carol – I don't know, but good thing they're not reading.

Michi – Think they'll ever read this?

Carol – One can hope.  How else will 'bored non reader' know what will happen next.

Michi – Yeah and speaking of that.

Michi and Carol – Happy reading all and thanks to the bunch at Voy for the comments and support.  Hope you liked our chapter. (oh and in case our non-readers are reading....hope you are enjoying the FF....we're enjoying your comments.)


	22. Chapter 22

…Till Death Does Us Part Chapter II – Part 22/26 

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information 

Bethesda

2:32 PM 

Sturgis remained next to Mac's bed as she continued to sleep.  He closed his eyes and tried to imagine what she had been going through in the past few months, especially the past few days.  The father of her child, the man she told him she was in love with, basically said he couldn't stand the sight of her and shared untamed words of hatred. 

To top it off, said father was one of his closest friends.  But for some reason, Sturgis felt compelled to protect Mac and this baby.  It was hard enough to watch Harm and Mac argue, but to throw the baby into it hurt.  This child had done nothing, and here it was in trouble, because its mother was too stressed because of the father.

The father needed to be told, but would he listen to Mac?  Sturgis wondered this again for the thousandth time.  He looked up at the doorway of the room and there stood Harm, looking into the room, with a look of total hurt on his face.  He also looked like he was out of breath.

"Is she okay?"  Harm softly whispered.

Sturgis stood up and walked to the doorway.  He made it outside and motioned for Harm to follow him.  The two men walked into the reception area of the floor.

"The doctor said she's under too much stress.  He wants her to cut back her work load and take a few days to recover," Sturgis explained.

"What caused this?"  Harm asked.

Sturgis took a deep breath.  "We all know she's been under stress lately from her cases, and it's got to be hard to take care of herself and the baby at the same time.  But I'm pretty sure the argument you and she had this afternoon didn't help either."

Harm looked surprised at Sturgis.  "You know about the fight?"

"She told me everything," Sturgis explained.  "She's been keeping everything inside and it's hurting her.  What hurts her, hurts that baby."

"It's her own damn fault," Harm muttered.

"Not all of it, Harm."

"Yeah, where's Clay?  Shouldn't he be here?"  Harm asked.

Sturgis looked at Harm with mild confusion but then remembered what he told him at the bar that night.  "Clay doesn't need to be here.  Mac doesn't want anything to do with him."

"Well, he should be; he got her here."

Sturgis was ready to snap, Harm was taking no responsibility in this matter.  "He got her here?"

"Yeah.  He's the father of the baby, and he should be taking care of her."

Sturgis took a deep breath, suppressing the urge to yell at Harm.  "You really think you've figured everything out, don't you? Leave the father out of this.  You need to understand something.  Mac could have been seriously hurt today.  She collapsed in her office and knocked her head on the floor.  Luckily the fall wasn't too bad.  She could have severely hurt herself or the baby, your argument with her didn't help."

"A lot of things aren't going to help with her Sturgis.  She needs to understand she can't get things to go her way, just because she's pregnant."  

"Mac has never expected things to go her way.  And especially now that she is pregnant.  She wants the same chances as before."

"Like hell.  She's hoping everyone will play the 'poor Mac got pregnant and is on her own' card.  She's got you eating out of her hand, man."

Sturgis felt his anger grow at Harm, and found himself pushing down his anger more and more.  

But Harm continued to talk.  "I can't believe this.  After everything that has happened, you're sticking up for her.  You know about the marriage and how she treated me.  You've seen her in the office. She's trying to get away with something, but God help me, I'm going to figure it out."

Sturgis couldn't take it.  "Damn it, Harm!  There is a lot you need to figure out. Mac is pregnant and can't handle too much stress."

"Are you saying I cause her stress?!"  Harm defensibly stated.

"Yes, you know what buttons to hit and play her like a violin."

"You're the one she's playing, Sturgis.  If I didn't know any better I might think you're the father with the way you're acting."

"Well, no one would accuse you of being the father the way you are acting."

Harm scoffed.  "I have no desire to have Train-wreck Mackenzie in my life anymore." 

"Harm, are you here hoping to knock her down a few more pegs so you can feel better about yourself?"

"There is nothing left to knock down," Harm said without thinking.

However Sturgis was thinking and heard it. As a reaction to his friend's words he did something he'd never done before.  He hauled off and hit Harm in the jaw.  From the force, and the surprise of the punch, Harm found himself on the floor holding his jaw with his hand and glaring up at his old academy buddy.

Harm was about to get up when another voice entered the room.  "Don't even think about it, Commander Rabb!"  Chegwidden called form the elevator area as he walked towards the two men.

Chegwidden looked at both men and knew something had to happen to have Sturgis hit Harm like that.  Harm's face was starting to turn red from the hit, and from his anger at Sturgis.  AJ looked at Sturgis, "Commander Turner, check on Colonel MacKenzie."

"Yes, Sir," Sturgis said, but before he left the area he glared down at Harm.  "Stay away from Mac or you'll answer to me."  Then he left the room.

AJ looked at Harm.  "Get up."

Harm stood up and didn't even try to explain what just happened.  

AJ crossed his arms in front of his chest.  "It must have been something to get that response from him.  I don't think I've ever seen him that upset.  Do I need to be involved?"

"No, Sir," Harm told him.

"Get out of here," AJ ordered.

"Yes, Sir."  Harm complied before he walked to the stairwell.

AJ watched Harm leave and stared at the ceiling.  Then he looked down the hall to Mac's room and walked that way.

End Part 22


	23. Chapter 23

…Till Death Does Us Part Chapter II – Part 23/26 

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information 

Harm's Car

2:43 PM

Harm pulled down the mirror from the visor and examined the forming bruise.  "He's got a hell of a right."  

He touched the skin and let out a soft moan as his hit a few sore spots.  He was about to close the mirror when he looked into his own eyes.  "I'm an ass," he admitted after a few minutes of refection.  He sat there for a few minutes, wishing he could have down something different, wishing he could have done everything differently.

Harm looked at his cell phone and realized there was one thing he could do.  He picked it up and dialed a number.  "Clay, it's Harm….I'm good…Listen do you have a few minutes?"

Langley

3:06 PM

"So, Rabb what brings you around?"  Clay asked as they both stood in his office.

Harm looked around Clay's office and noticed how it fit Clay's cold and well-off personality.  "Mac."

"How is Sarah?"

"She's in the hospital."

"What happened?"  Clay asked full of worry.

"She collapsed at work and they rushed her to the hospital to make sure she and the baby were okay," Harm explained.

"Baby?"  Clay questioned.

Harm knew Clay didn't know.  "Yeah, baby.  She's about eight months now."

"Wow," Clay said in shock as he sat down.

"Yeah." 

Clay stared at Harm.  "Eight months."

"Yeah, she must have gotten pregnant once she got to Italy, maybe in the first few weeks."

Clay thought about his visit to Italy.  "She didn't say anything when I visited her."

"Maybe you should have asked," Harm stated.

Clay looked at Harm with confusion.  "Why would I have asked if she was pregnant?"

Harm shook his head in disbelief.  "If she was on anything."

"Why?"  Clay asked.

Harm turned on Clay and couldn't believe the ignorance of the man and the rage inside him began to build more.  "You're not that stupid."

Clay glared at Harm finding himself very confused.  "What are you talking about?"

"She's pregnant with your baby," Harm stated with anger.

Clay shockingly looked at Harm.  "I'm not the father."

"Pretty quick to deny," Harm said, as he felt his anger grow at the agent.

Clay laughed dryly.  "Mac and I were never together in that sense.  I tried a few times, but she always stopped me after a few kisses."

"I don't want to hear about your sex life with Mac," Harm spit out.

"There wasn't one.  After you were shot she broke my nose.  In Italy I had to convince her to have lunch and dinner with me." 

"She broke your nose?" Harm asked with surprise.

Clay ignored Harm's repeat.  "We had lunch and dinner. I apologized to her about everything.  At the end of the night she went home and I went back to my hotel." 

"When you told me you ran into her, you made it sound like more."

Clay smirked.  "It's fun to get you riled up over nothing."

Harm couldn't resist the urge to rile Clay up.  He grabbed Clay by the lapel of his jacket and pinned him up against the wall.  "Why do you use Mac against me?"

Clay stared at Harm in shock.  "Because you care about her.  She is your strongest weakness."

"You're not the father?"

Clay was actually scared to answer the question again with Harm holding him to the wall.  He looked at Harm's eyes and found them to be a cold steel gray staring back at him.  "If I was the father, I wouldn't be right here.  I would be next to her side and married to her."  Harm thought about those words as Clay continued.  "Besides, Mac is a beautiful woman and could have any man in the world, even the ones who won't admit it."

Harm stared at Clay as those words passed thought his head. 'I'm an idiot', Harm thought, when some things finally connected in his brain.  He let go of the man and Clay fixed his coat.  "Just do me a favor, Webb.  Stay away from me and Mac for while."

Clay was about to respond but Harm left the office with the door slamming behind him.

End Part 23


	24. Chapter 24

…Till Death Does Us Part Chapter II – Part 24/26 

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information 

Sturgis' Apartment

10:12 PM

Sturgis walked out of his bedroom wearing a t-shirt and sweat pants.  He was about to walk into the kitchen when there was a knock at the door.  He looked through the peephole and couldn't believe his eyes. He unlocked the door.  "You have a death wish."

"No, but I do have a piece offering," Harm said holding up a six-pack of beer.

Sturgis looked at Harm's face.  "Get you're ugly mug in here."

"Thanks."  Harm walked into the apartment.

Both men walked into the living room. Sturgis sat down on the couch and Harm took the chair next to the couch.  He placed the beer on the coffee table and handed one to Sturgis and took one for himself.

They drank a little before Harm started the conversation.  "First off, I'm sorry for the things I said, they were out of line and I deserved to be hit."

"Good, because I wasn't going to apologize for hitting you. But you shouldn't apologize to me. You should apologize to Mac."  Sturgis took a long drink.

Harm looked at Sturgis for a good while, hoping he would help him.  "I know, and I will.  I have a question, and I need you to answer it."

"What's the question?"  Sturgis asked.

"Am I the father of Mac's baby?"  Harm asked.

Sturgis placed the beer bottle on the coffee table and leaned forward.  "I can't tell you."

Harm sighed.  "I know it isn't Webb, and Mac's not the type of person to get with someone for one night and not use anything." 

"But isn't that what happened?"  Sturgis asked, knowing he fully didn't understand what happened between Harm and Mac.

"No.  Yes.  I don't know."  Harm stood up and started to pace the room.  "It was one night, but I didn't want it."

"You didn't want to have sex with her?"  Sturgis asked, trying not to get upset.

"No, not that.  But it wasn't supposed to be one night.  I wanted to wake up in her arms and tell her the truth."

"What's the truth?"

"I love her and I wanted to have a real marriage with her."

Sturgis smiled at his friend.  "You've got a hell of a way of doing things."

"I know."

"Why didn't you tell her?"

Harm sighed.  "The CIA called, so I left."

"You left because of the CIA?!"

"Yeah, but I left a note.  I realized I couldn't be married with her and work for the CIA.  It wasn't fair to her or to us.  So I wrote a note and signed the annulment papers," Harm explained then he sat back down.

"What did the note say?"  Sturgis asked, wondering what Harm wrote.

"I told her I wanted it to be real," Harm stated.

"You wanted what to be real?"

"A real marriage with her.  I wanted that to be real," Harm explained.

Sturgis exhaled loudly.  "Did you write that?"

"No."

"How the hell is she to know what you want when you don't tell her," Sturgis informed Harm.  

"She should have known what I meant?"  Harm stated.

"You two were still married when this happened?"

"Yeah, but she took care of the papers later."  Harm paused.  "And she is pregnant with my baby and she hates me."

Sturgis honestly looked at Harm.  "Could you blame her?  I think Mac isn't mad at you, she's more hurt and sad about the way your relationship is going."

"No, I can't blame her."  Harm leaned back in the chair.  "Is she going to be okay?"

"In a few days.  The hospital is keeping her over night.  Then tomorrow Harriet is picking her up and taking her home.  Where she will stay in bed for three days; during the day she'll be entertained by AJ, Jimmy, and Harriet.  And I get night duty."

"You?"

"One of the perks of being the guy she tells her secrets to.  Is her couch comfortable?"  Sturgis smiled.

"No, but the bed in the guestroom isn't too bad.  Once you get over the boy band posters and the pink blanket."  Harm grinned.

"Pink?"

"Chloe sleeps there when she stay's over," Harm explained.

The two fell silent again as Harm thought about the day and how his life had changed in one day.  His smile reached his ears.  He lifted his beer bottle to Sturgis.  "To my baby."

Sturgis chuckled as they tapped bottles.  "Congratulations, Dad."

They took a drink and Harm chuckled.  "Now I just need to get its mommy to talk to me."

"Good luck"

'Wow, I'm going to be a Daddy.' Harm thought

End Part 24

*************************************************************************************************

Hey All,

This is just a shout-out to everyone at FF.net for sticking through the story and giving us SO many great reviews. Thanks bunches and enjoy the rest. Group Hug

Oh and since this is a shout-out....we have to say this so we don't get in trouble again. HI CRENE!!!!! (he-he)

Thanks again everyone-

-Michi and Carol


	25. Chapter 25

…Till Death Does Us Part Chapter II – Part 25/26 

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information 

Sunday July 18

Mac's Apartment

7:34 PM

Mac sat on her couch reading Hunt for Red October for the tenth time.  She decided to read the book since Sturgis was baby-sitting her at night for the past weekend.  He had left this afternoon when she threatened to watch the movie again.  Before he left he made her promise to call him in case anything happened.  

Harriet brought her home from the hospital on Friday, and she and the kids kept her company.  Little AJ demanded that he stay in bed with Aunt Mac so she wouldn't get bored.  She spent part of the day napping and the rest coloring with the five year old.  Harriet and she also spent a lot of time talking about babies, and Harriet was more than happy to provide Mac with advice.

Around seven it was the changing of the guards, and Sturgis came over with an overnight bag.  He and Mac played gin and a few other cards games; they had dinner and talked.  But before long he was ordering her to bed, which she did welcome.  She didn't realize how tired she was until her head hit the pillow.  The day before, and the day in bed, did take a lot out of her.

Saturday morning she woke to Sturgis cooking a healthy breakfast.  They chatted over breakfast and read the paper.  At noon AJ and Meredith came over to relieve Sturgis, he would return at seven for the night shift again.  The Chegwidden's shared pictures of their wedding and honeymoon with her. The three also enjoyed some classic movies on TV till Mac fell asleep.

When she awoke Sturgis was already there with dinner for her.  They ate dinner and watched Hunt for Red October.  Sunday morning they did the same thing they did Saturday morning.  She finally convinced him he didn't need to stay, since the doctor's orders said two days and Mac would be all better.

She set the book on the coffee table before she stood to walk into the kitchen for a drink of water.  As she rounded the couch there was a knock at the door.  Mac looked through the peephole and took a deep breath before opening the door.  

"Hi," Harm said as he stood on the other side of the door.

"Hi," Mac echoed.

"Can I come in?"

Mac stepped aside and Harm walked into her apartment.  She closed the door after him and let go of the death grip on the door handle.  Harm turned to face her.  "I came here to talk to you.  Not to fight."

"Thanks for the warning," Mac muttered.

"Mac."

"Sorry."  Mac sighed.  "Want to have a seat?"

"Yeah."  Harm walked over to the couch and sat at one end as Mac settled into the other.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

Harm took a deep breath.  "I'm sorry about everything I said in your office.  I had no right to say those things.  I hate myself for saying them."

"Then why did you say them?"

"I don't know.  I've been angry at myself, and at you, that my mouth just got the best of me."

Mac stared at him in surprise.  "Why are you angry at me?"

"I'm not angry at you anymore.  I was, because I was confused about something, but that confusion has been solved in recent days.  I'm madder at myself for acting the way I have been towards you," Harm told her as he looked into her eyes.  "Since you've come back you've been your usually self.  Happy and cheerful and glad to work, while I've treated you like an outcast.  You didn't deserve that from me, especially considering I'm your…"

"My what?"  Mac asked cutting him off.  "We haven't really talked in almost a year.  After Paraguay you went to the CIA and I went back to JAG; we didn't see each other till Vegas and that whole mess.  Even then we didn't talk; we just dealt with each other."

Harm knew the point she was making, he was basically nothing to her officially except for one thing.  "You're right, but I know one thing I am to you."

"What?"

"I'm the father of your baby," Harm told her.

Mac stared at him as her heart ached slightly.  "Did Sturgis tell you?"

"No, I asked and he refused saying he promised not to say anything.  I figured it out."

"When?" Mac asked as her voice broke.

Harm smirked.  "When I had Clay pinned to the wall of his office."

Mac laughed out loud and changed the mood in the room.  "You did what?"

"I was going to break his nose, but I heard someone else already did that."  Harm chuckled.

"Why did you do pin him to the wall?"  Mac asked.

Harm grimaced slightly at the words he was going to say.  "I thought he was the father and should be at your side."

"What?  You thought…. Webb was the father?  Why?  There was never anything between he and I."

"I know that now.  But Webb told me once he saw you in Italy, and that the two of you talked about your future.  He made it sound like there was something between you two.  He played me against you."

"That Son of a Bitch, you should have broken his nose.  I've heard the third time's the charm," Mac muttered before they both laughed.

The two smiled at each as they laughed, but slowly Mac's smile left her face and a few tears left her eyes.  "I'm sorry, I didn't tell you, Harm.  I didn't know how to."

"Harm, I'm pregnant," he suggested.

"We weren't talking and I was in Italy.  I didn't even know you were back at JAG until I called that one day.  I couldn't tell you over the phone."

Harm moved to the couch and sat closer to her.  "Then how about once you got home?"

She sighed.  "You were mad at me, and I didn't know how to tell you without you going off the deep end."

Harm took her hand into his.  "How about we forget that?" 

"Deal."  Mac smirked.  "So what do we do now?"

"I think we'll have to figure out, how we are going raise this kid. We also have to find a way back to each other."

Mac was going to say something, but the baby cut her off with two kicks.  She laughed and placed Harm's hand on her belly where he then, for the first time, felt a series of kicks.  

"Wow."  Harm laughed as he felt the movement.  "Does it do that often?"

"All the time."  Mac smiled.

Harm took his other hand from Mac's and placed it on her belly.  The baby continued to move, punch, and kick.  "Wow."

Mac grinned as Harm absorbed the movement of the life within her.  "Baby, meet your daddy."

Harm lifted his gaze from her belly to Mac's eyes.  "I'm a daddy."

"Yeah, you are. You really do keep your promises, don't you?"  Mac smiled to him.

End Part 25


	26. Chapter 26

…Till Death Does Us Part Chapter II – Part 26/26 

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information 

Monday July 19

Harm's Apartment

6:03 PM

Harm whistled as he walked into his apartment. It had been a good day, of course that was because of the good night.

After he finished being in awe of the baby, he and Mac had talked.  They really talked, for the first time in a long time.  They both decided they needed a while to find their way back to the friendship they once had.  They knew it wouldn't be easy, but they also knew their friendship could survive anything. The past had proven that there was nothing Mac, Harm, and for sure nothing Webb could do, to destroy their friendship.  And now, with the baby in the picture, it would help them find the right way to keep that friendship. 

Also, they decided to tell the admiral he was the father, and to start getting things in order for their records.  Then Mac told him about the pregnancy and showed him the pictures of the baby.  Harm fell in love with his child as he viewed the black and white photos.  They also talked about some other things, such as work and what he was doing while he was with the CIA.  He left when Mac was getting sleepily, but promised to cook her dinner at his place tonight. 

First thing they did that morning was talk to the admiral.  AJ took the news with mild surprise. Somehow they got the feeling he already knew who the father of his godchild was. They told him the baby was a product of a moment, and never mentioned to AJ that at the time of the baby's conception, that they were married.  Since this chapter was already closed, there was no need to tell him about something that would just make him think Harm and Mac were completely insane. AJ said he would look into everything, but didn't think there would be a problem.

The rest of the morning and the afternoon were fine for him.  As long as he didn't count when he found out he did lose the case to Mac and Sturgis, but his client was guilty as sin so it didn't bother him.

He now moved through the apartment towards his bedroom to change out of his uniform and into something casual.  Mac would be there at seven for dinner and she had asked for homemade Italian.  She actually told him the baby wanted Italian and he agreed.

After he changed, he went into the kitchen and started to cook dinner.  Twenty minutes later he placed the lasagna into the over and remembered a new salad he wanted to try.  He walked over to his desk and opened the center drawer to find the recipe of the dressing for it.  He had read it in a health magazine, cut it out and placed it in the drawer.  His fingers felt around and finally he found it, and something else.

He pulled both things out and looked at them.  He placed the recipe on top of the desk as he looked at the tore corner of the envelope.  He flipped it over and saw Mac's handwriting.  His mind went back eight months to the night when he got the letter.  He sat down in his chair and stared at it.

He took a breath and opened it, prepared to read the words of anger Mac wrote him.  However, as he unfolded the thick paper, there were no angry words from Mac staring back at him, just a legal document.  'Annulment of Marriage' stared back at him, his eyes moved down to the bottom of the page where he saw his signatures and Mac's.

His fingers moved across a note and his heart stopped as he read it.  'Harm- I'm going out of the country for, at most, a year.  I don't have time to take care of this.  You need to do it by December 7th.  I'm sure if it's a few day's late the courts will still process it due to extending circumstances. -Mac.'

The small note crumpled in his hands as his mind focused on one thought.  He looked at the papers again; they were signed and dated.  He flipped to the back of the group of papers and saw the marriage license from the Little Lost Love Chapel of Las Vegas.  The papers fell to the floor.

"We're still married," he whispered.  The words fell around him as the reality of the situation hit him too.  "I'm still married to Mac."

He picked the papers up from the floor and looked at them again.  

"We're still married."

He stared at the paper for a few more seconds, in shock and something more, until a knock came from the door interrupting his thoughts.  He shook his head and looked at his watch.  She was early.

THE END at least for now (please read the note below)

**************************************************************************************

Dear Readers-

Before we start with our message we would like to take the time to thank all of the readers who were kind enough to leave supportive messages and comments about the FF.  We truly do appreciate this.

We know this FF is not the 'norm', when there actually is a norm, and understand that some people could not handle the ideas and concepts in it.  It is their lost, in our opinion.  For those of you who've read and enjoyed it, we are truly sorry for the next part of this statement.

As we were posting Chapter II, we had the idea and had started writing Chapter III of the story.  As we started writing the ideas and forming the next storyline, RL stepped in.  Since the posting of Chapter I, Carol's Grandmother died, her Grandfather has been diagnosed with cancer and has been in and out of the hospital and nursing home, one of her Aunts was in ICU for two weeks, a dear friend was assaulted and raped, another dear friend's mother died of lung cancer, and then there were the daily demands of RL on her. It is extremely hard to write a co-authored FF when half of the team can't handle life at the moment and is depressed. Michi had and has to handle a few situations in RL at the moment.  Her grandparents, to whom she takes care of at home, are fighting against some health problems. 

Needless to say that the negative responses to the story did not help any part of our situations in life.  Some of the posting and comments have caused both of us to wonder about the kindness of people.  The majority of the negative comments only inflamed certain situations causing both authors to want to give up and forget about the whole thing, at least for a while.  The sad thing is that even so the positive feedback is awesome and phenomenal; the sometimes really nasty comments didn't help to get us out of the funk.  

Especially one post at the Voy board gave us the final kick, to think about what's really important in life: To enjoy everything outside of RL, just like reading and writing FF.  And the keyword is 'enjoy'.  We did not enjoy that post at all.  With that post, whoever wrote it and thought it was funny, made it clear that a few people actually enjoy destroying other people's work.  Good job and we hope you are happy now.  But on the other side we are glad that we post on other places where people have not fully personally attacked us.  

At this time we are unsure if there will be a Chapter III or not.  With everything that was said in Chapter II, we are concerned about what people might say about Chapter III.  We know exactly what we want in Chapter III and we know what we want the storyline to be.  In fact right now it sits on our computers half way done.  It will remain like that until we can decide what to do and as long RL has so much power over us as well.

If you would like to express your opinion or thoughts on what we should do about Chapter III, please email us.  But if you are going to tell us to not write it because our story sucks or you don't like what we have done, don't waste your time.  We have had enough of these unkind and rude comments.  Our parents and grandparents raised us with the Golden Rule and we will stand by it, until we lose all hope in human kind.

Thank you again to all of the positive readers.

Michi and Carol

Carol at Writestories315@yahoo.com and 

Michi at catherinebellfan@gmx.de or mp111275@yahoo.de  


	27. Author's Note to FFnet Readers

Hey FF.net readers-

We wanted to send you a special thank you.

We wish we could personally thank everyone who has sent a comment, but with 200+ messages that would be very hard to do. We would try, but we know we would leave someone out. So if you've responded and you're name is somewhere between A and Z, we thank you.

Keep your eyes open for anything new from us and keep up the positive and enjoyable comments for all the authors. You're a great bunch.

Smiles and thanks

-Michi and Carol


End file.
